The Flame And The Night
by 22ablanchard
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third has fire running through his veins, and apparently out of his hands. Needless to stay, he is fire with skin over it. And he couldn't have a worse life: His father hates him, his village abuses him, and he has no friends. But everything changes when he shoots down a night fury, and he learns that not everything is as bad as it seems...
1. This is Berk

**Okay first things first: I OWN NOTHING! The idea belonged to MoontrancedRiptide, and is loosely based off of her "The Snow Queen."And I will never EVER own HTTYD. As much as I want to sue them for holding off HTTYD 3 THREE TIMES I won't. They were SUPPOSED to do it last summer, but they didn't. You don't wanna KNOW how mad I was when I found that it won't be released until 2019. It sucked. Ok I really got off track. ENJOY THE STORY! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**

My life is the worst one ever, and you can't tell me otherwise. My father hates me, my tribe despises me, and I'm the village screw up. And to top it all off, I have a horrible curse of fire. Believe me, it's not all 'rainbows and glitter' with my powers, they're a real pain in the butt. When I was younger I found it wonderful and fun, but then the 'incident' happened when I was little.

But that's another story for later.

I was looking outside my window, staring at the diamonds of the night sky, day dreaming about what it would be like without powers. I usually do this when I can't sleep, which is usually every night. I stared at the silver moon, noticing how the stars seemed to move...wait a minute...stars don't move! I looked closer and saw silhouettes of flying shapes in the sky. The pests have returned for another feeding.

You see where most places have mosquitoes or mice, we have-

"DRAGON RAID!"

I turned around and ran to my bed. My room wasn't much. Just a desk with papers spread all over it and books stacked in piles of four and five, with my bed right next to it. I listened for my dad before I got ready. After I heard his loud footsteps and his thunder like grumbling, I slipped on my brown boots, my vest, grabbed my leather gloves, and ran downstairs. I got to the door and swung it open, coming face to face with a blood red Monstrous Nightmare. It growled and spew fire, but I quickly shut the door and threw my weight against it, blocking out the flames. I didn't really mind fire, since I found out I was fire-proof.

Don't ask.

After that was over, I threw the door open and ran outside, still putting my gloves on. I ran past a few vikings, them shouting things at me like,

"What are you doing out here?"

"Get back inside!"

"Get inside, Hiccup!"

Yup. That's me. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe that hideous names will ward off monsters like gnomes and trolls. Unfortunately, that does not include curses, obviously.

I ran under two vikings carrying a large log, but got thrown down by another viking. He got in my face and yelled his battle cry:

"AAAGGGHH! Mornin!"

And he went about his day.

So this is Berk almost every morning. Most people would leave. Not us. As you can tell, we have stubbornness issues.

I keep running but all of a sudden something grabs me by the vest, saving me from an incoming Nadder spewing fire.

"Hiccup!" The man yells. "What is he doing out?" He yells to no one in particular, pointing at me. Realizing no one had the answer, he glared back at me. "What are you doing out? Get back inside!" He shoves me forward, and I look back at the man.

He's Stoick The Vast, chief of Berk. They say when he was baby he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders.

Do I believe it?

Yes I do.

I reach the forge and slip off my vest, throwing it on the chair. I notice The blacksmith hammering on a sword.

"Oh there ye are." He says. "Thought you'd been carried off."

"Me? No," I said, and grabbed a spiked hammer. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this." I put the hammer on the wall and flexed my imaginative muscles.

"They need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber jokes.

"Haha. Very funny." I say, and run over to the window, throwing it open and grabbing all the dented and broken swords and axes, then dumping them on the hearth. I step over to the place where the forge is heated, and-making sure no one was watching-I slipped off my glove and heated it up with my fire. Gobber doesn't know how I get so hot so quickly. Not everything about my curse is terrible, but this is the only thing I will ever use it for.

Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare swoops down, fire pouring out from it's maw, setting a house ablaze.

"FIRE!" someone shouts, and the fire brigade get's into action.

It's only made of five people, who were terrible at their job but great at being dramatic. First there's the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Any one person who meets them would get the genders confused, earning a punch in the face from both. Then there's Fishlegs. He's the brains of the group, spouting random dragon facts spontaneously. Then Snotlout. Your average viking times ten: Strong, tough, annoying, and a _huge_ ego. And then there's Astrid, your everyday crush: Strong, beautiful, blonde, blue eyes, and smart.

She was my crush for a while but now… not so much ever since she became obsessed with becoming the best after the death of her uncle Finn Hofferson. And then there's the whole, let's-torture-Hiccup-it'll-be-really-fun club. So that crush went out the window _really_ quick.

Another blast came from a nadder and the house behind them started to roar in flames. Their job is so much cooler than mine.(honestly, I think hiccup has the cooler job. I personally kind of wanna be a blacksmith.)

I hung out the window, staring at the group until Gobber lifts me up by the hook, bringing me back into the shop.

"You're not heading out there." He says, and I look at him.

"Oh come on please?" I plead. "I need to make my mark!"

"Oh you've made plenty of marks." He says, setting me down. "All in the wrong places."

"Please just two minutes." I say. "I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"Your u can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe," Gobber lists. "You can't even through one of these." He lifts up a bolae, and someone takes it from the window, and uses it on a gronkle.

"Maybe not. It this will through it for me." I put a hand on my. Newest invention: the mangler. Its basically a bow that shoots blolas on wheels, but it worked!

The mangler opened and shot a bolae, sending a man down and most likely unconscious.

Never mind.

"Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber scolds me.

"It's just a mild calibration issue-" I say, but get cut off.

"Hiccup," I look at Gobber. "If you ever want to get out there you need to stop all…" he waves his hands at me. "This."

"You just gestured to all of me." I remark.

"That's it!" Gobber yells. "Stop being all of you!"

"Oooh." I start.

"Ooooh yeah." Gobber says.

"You sir are playing a dangerous game." I say. "Keeping this much raw, Viking-ness contained. There will consequences!" I yell, getting in his face.

Gobber, not seeming the least bit fazed, doesn't back down. "I'll take my chances." He says, and throws me a dull sword. "Sword. Sharpened. Now."

I walk over the grinder, and slam the sword onto it, sparks flying on contact, but I ignore them.

Nadders are bird like dragons, with a tail filled with poisonous spikes. Not the deadliest dragon, but still a dragon. Killing one would at least get me noticed.

Gronkles are tough, with rock like hides, making them hard to peirce with a spear or sword. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.

Zipplebacks are two headed dragons, with one that spews gas, and the other lights it. Two heads, twice the status.

Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. Big, scary, and have a nasty habit of setting themselves in fire.

But the biggest prize, is the dragon no one's ever seen. A high pitched whistle sounds outside, and I stops what I'm doing and listen. We call it the-

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

A watchtower explodes with a blast of purple and blue, signaling the entrance of the night fury. This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and-

Another watchtower explodes, sending men off and onto the ground.

 _Never_ misses.

Gobber puts on his axe attachment to his hand, and looks at me. "Man the forge, Hiccup." He says. "They need me out there." He starts to go outside, but turns back to me. "Stay...put...there." He says, and I give him a look. Yeah right. Like I'll ever stay here while the night fury is out there. "You know what I mean." He finishes, and runs outside, yelling his battle cry.

After he disappears, I grab my mangler, and wheel it outside as fast as I can. People are shouting at me to get inside, but I ignore them as always. I get to my normal spot for shooting the night fury, and prepare the mangler. The night has to be here. It _has_ to.

I high pitched whistle sounds, and I tense, waiting for the night fury. The silhouette becomes visible, and another watchtower goes down. I pull the trigger, and the mangler springs into action, shooting the bolae. The force is enough to throw me back, and I land on the ground with a _thud_. A high screeching sounds, and the black dragon silhouette goes down.

I hit it?

I HIT IT!

"Oh my gods I hit it!" I yelled for joy. "Did anybody just see that!"

I hear a growl behind me, and I turn to see a large monstrous nightmare behind me.

"Except for you." I say.

I am so, _so_ dead.

 **Well there you have it! The first chapter of "the Flame and The Night!" Hope you guys enjoyed and please review!**


	2. The Night Fury

**WOW**

 **I was** _ **not**_ **expecting that many reviews for first chapter! You have. No idea how happy I was. I squealed like I just got a million dollars. And it felt like it too. So, too everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews made me so happy! Well, except for two. To the guest who thinks all fanfic writers vilify Astrid: it's not like we don't like her, but she has said some mean stuff to Hiccup. Like when they were going to read the book of dragons, Astrid said "he's never where he should be." And some other rude stuff. So that was kind of an indicator that she's been mean to him. Just saying. ENJOY!**

I'd like to say that I had it all under control, and I blasted the nightmare into oblivion. But actually, the only thing that went through my mind was "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

I ran from the dragon, my mind fixated on trying not to die. The nightmare nipped at me, almost playing with me, seeing how fast I could go without dying. After a few minute of a game of run for your life tag, I reached the village, and dove behind a pillar, just escaping a large and long blast from it. I know fire can't hurt me, but if someone saw me survive a full blast of fire from a nightmare, and my clothes weren't even singed, then I'd have a big a problem. I looked around the flaming pillar, waiting for the dragon to bite my head off. Suddenly Stoick came out of nowhere, and hurled himself at the nightmare, who was coming to bite my head off from the other side. They split apart, and the nightmare tried to blast him, but all that came out was a little puddle of flammable goo.

"You're all out." Stoick said, and punched the nightmare in the face, hard. He punched it again, and the nightmare hissed and flew off. Then he turned to me. Oh, and there's on more nothing I should tell you. The pillar cracks from the burns, and goes down into the stairs for the decks, me cringing with every time it goes down.

"Sorry...dad." I say. That's me. Hiccup Haddock, the _only_ son of Stoick the Vast, and heir to the tribe.

I point in the direction where the night fury went down. "Okay but I hit a night fury." I say, and he grabs the back of my hood, shoving me forward.

"But I mean I actually hit it!" I say. "It's not like those other times, dad. I did actually hit it! It went down just past ravon point, let's get a search party out there and-"

"STOP!" My dad yells, and I stop talking. "Just stop." He says again. I heard you the first time. "Can't you see that whenever you step outside disaster falls!" Love you too, dad. "Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, you know what I mean?" I joke, and a few Vikings put their hands on their stomachs in self conscious.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" He yells at me, and I slightly cringe at his tone. He sighs. "Just go home." He says to me, and turns to look at Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up." He growls the last part to me. Ha. You think this is bad? You should see my spot on the island where I take out all my rage on the trees. Only thing: there are no trees. I burned them all off so I had to go to a different spot.

I start walking and notice the other teens laughing at me.

"That was amazing." Snotlout said. "I have never seen someone mess up that badly. That helped!" He gestured to the mess I had made.

"Yeah thank you." I say and continue walking. I spot Astrid in the back and sitting on a rock, sharpening her axe. She makes no move to stop the others from laughing at me, or that she'll laugh with them. Thanks, Astrid.(Happy now, guest? Or do you need more sympathy for her?)

We reached my hut, and I turned to Gobber. "I really did hit it."

"Of course ye did." he says.

"He never listens." I say. "And when he does, it's like someone skipped his meat of his sandwich." I go up the stairs and turn back to him. "Excuse me barmaid," I start, my voice lowering to somewhat match Stoick's. "I wanted and extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!"

"Well now yer thinking about this all wrong." Gobber said. "It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

Go that right. I'm fire with a body, and if anyone found out about it, I'd be dead. "Thank you for summing that up." I say.

"Look what I mean is," gobber stops. "Just stop trying to be someone you're not."

"I just wanna be one of you guys." I say, and go inside the hut. I shut the door, but immediately ran out the back. I had a dragon to find.

. . .

I marked off another spot on my map and sighed. Nothing. Not even a sign of a downed dragon. I out my journal inside my vest, my father's words kept playing themselves in my head.

 _Every time you step outside, disaster falls._

That's what I am.

 _A disaster._

 _A monster._

I put my hand in front of me and summoned the flame. In less than a second my palm was covered in flames. I hadn't asked for this. I hadn't asked for _any_ of this. I clenched my hand, extinguishing the flame, and took a deep breath before I lost control and burned the forest to the ground. If I couldn't control my anger, I would lose control of the flame and it would be unstoppable. The village would find out, and I would be slaughtered like the monster I am.

I reached another spot that the dragon could be and looked around. Nothing. I marked off another X and put it back into my vest.

"All the gods hate me." I mumbled. "Most people lose their knife or mug. No not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I slapped a branch out of the way, but it came back and hit me right in the eye. My hand shot to my eye and pressed against it. I looked up and saw the tree completely taken down, like something had bent it. How did I miss that?

I made my way down the trench. I looked over the mound, and sure enough, there was the night fury. I gasped and went back down. Grabbing my knife out of my vest, I went over the mound, and pressed my back against the rock. Slowly, I looked around, and the night fury was down. I got away from the rock, and stared at it.

I did it!

"I did it!" I screamed. "Oh yes this-this fixes everything!" I put my foot on the dragon. "I have brought down this mighty-"

It growled and I jumped back in surprise, staring at the dragon's eyes. It's toxic green eyes. Almost like mine. I gathered my courage and approached it, raising my knife. "I'm gonna kill you dragon." I say. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." I said. "I am a viking." I look at the dragon. "I am a viking!" yell at it, and raise the knife above my head. The dragon stares at me, it's eyes pleading for mercy.

 _Mercy._

It's pleading for _mercy._ It was scared. As scared as I was. I looked away and closed my eyes. But I had to look. The dragon lowered its head and wailed.

 _It's accepting its fate._

I raised the knife again, ready for the kill. But I couldn't do it. I dropped the knife onto my head. I can't do this. I can't kill this dragon.

"I did this." I say, staring at the bolae wrapped around the night fury.

After a few minutes, I start cutting the ropes. I might get killed, but I can't let it rot away here forever. The first rope snaps, second, third. Right when the third line snaps the night fury pounces on me. I am thrown against a rock, the dragon pinning down my neck. Im hyperventilating as it stares at me. But this is my fate. I take another breath before putting my head against the rock, accepting my fate. At least I won't have this curse in Valhalla.

A high wailing fills the air, and the night fury let's out an ear-splitting roar, and flew off. Well, more like it glided off while bumping into things. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slowly got up. But I didn't make one step without falling flat on my face.

. . .

Later that day I opened the door to my hut, and saw my father at the hearth, staring into the flames. I quietly closed the door and made my way to the stairs.

"Hiccup."

I'm screwed.

"Dad." I say, and we turn to look at the other.

"I need to speak with you, son." He says.

"Same." I say.

(In unison.) Hiccup: "I don't want to fight dragons." Stoick: "It's time you learn to fight dragons." Both: "What?"

"You first." I say to him.

"Alright." He starts. "Dragon Training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should've gone first." I panicked. "You know we have a surplus of dragon fighting vikings, but do we have enough bread making vikings, or small home repair-"

"You'll be needing this." he says, and hands me a large axe that was not there a second ago. Can he make weapons appear out of thin air?

"I don't want to fight dragons." I tell him, but as usual, he didn't listen.

"Yes you do." he says.

"Rephrase: Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons." I plead.

"But you will kill dragons." He says again.

"Dad,"

"Hiccup," He says, and picks up the axe from my hands. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you." No wonder it's so heavy. He puts the axe back in my hands. "No more of all," He waves his hands at me. "This."

"You just gestured to all of me." I say. Apparently it's now a thing.

"Deal?" He asks.

"This conversation is feeling very one sided." I beg.

"Deal?" He asks louder.

My arms drop as I look away. "Deal." I mumble.

"Good." He picks up a basket and puts on his helmet. Most likely going to look for the nest. "Train hard." he says. "I'll be back… probably." he says, and goes out the door.

"And I'll be here… probably."

 **And that's it! And apparently these chapters are longer than the ones in Soul of A Dragon 1. And 2. And once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved! They really made my day! Except for the one guy I called out at the beginning of the chapter. But other than that, HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Training

**STOP SCROLLING AND READ THIS AN!**

 **Okay I seriously** _ **CANNOT**_ **believe that this story has THAT many reviews! I am BLOWN away! Seeing that many reviews for one is AMAZING for me! And I haven't even been doing Fanfiction 1 year! So yeah. I had to get that out of my system. And to the guest who obviously doesn't like this story: will you just lay off?! Is it that bad that you are just so angry that we vilify astrid? I get that some people don't like Hiccstrid, but i am not one of those .people! So could you just stop with those reviews?! I'm not trying to be mean to her, I think she's awesome! But she can get a little mean when she get's angry. Please and thank you. Everyone else: HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

I woke up and yawned, then looked outside.

 _FUCK! I'M LATE!_

I quickly got out of bed and shoved on my vest and boots, and then ran downstairs and grabbed an apple. Still eating the apple, I ran outside and almost collided with Mildew; the creepy old man of the village. Just picture a skinny old man with a long dirty, white beard, crossed with a monstrous nightmare for a face. That was him, along with a long weird staff with dragon teeth hanging from the side of it, and a sheep named Fungus beside him wherever he went.

"Watch it, boy!" he growled at me.

"Sorry Mildew!" I yelled behind me, and kept running.

I just made it into the arena when the rest arrived. "welcome to dragon trading." Gobber Says, and we all walk in, a few turning a full circle for a good look.

"I'm hoping for some serious burns." Ruffnut says. "Like, along the shoulder or something."

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid says.

That would be fun. Getting scars are always fun! "No kidding right." I say. "Pain. Love it." Sarcasm dripping of my tongue.

They all turned in surprise, then laughed. "Oh great. Who let him in." Tuffnut complains.

You're not what I call fun either, Tuff.

"Let's get started!" Gobber calls. The teens shut up, and Gobber heads to the front. "The recruit that does the best will get the honor of killing their first in front of the entire village."

Oh great. Count me out.

"Uh, Hiccup already killed a night fury so does that disqualify him or…" Snotlout says, then laughs with the twins.

My anger grows a bit, but I shove it back down. I am _not_ losing it in front of them. When this is done, I might have to go give the trees a thorough burning. Just to lose some steam.

Gobber came up to me as the rest of the teens got ready. "Don't worry. You're small and weak, that'll make you less of a target." He said. "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more viking-like teens instead."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better." I said. He laughed and head up to the cages.

"Now listen up!" he yelled. "Just behind these doors, are some of the many dragon species you will learn to fight and kill." he began to walk in front of the cages, naming the dragons as he went.

"The deadly nadder."

"Speed eight, armour sixteen." Fishlegs spews.

Gobber ignore the boy and keeps going. "Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth times two." Fishlegs says. And I thought _I_ was the nerd.

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Fire power fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight venom twelve!" Fishlegs yells.

I'm about to tell him to stop, but Gobber beats me to it. "Will you stop that!" Fishlegs shuts up and Gobber finishes. "And, the gronckle."

Fishlegs leans over to me. "Jaw strength eight." I give him a bewildered look. Did he eat the Book of Dragons for breakfast or something?

Gobber puts his hand on the lever and I get ready. He's basically gonna let the gronckle out and we're all gonna die. Except for me, cause I know what's gonna happen.

"Wait a minute, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout yells.

I smirk. "Yeah right." I mumble. Astrid notices and gives me half a look.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber says, and slams down the lever, the gronckle rushing out.

. . .

I wasn't sure who screamed. Snotlout, or the twins.

The gronckle flew out, and everyone scattered. But Gobber just walks off like nothing is happening and we're all perfectly safe.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead." He says.

Thanks for the helpful tip! No I'm sure I'll live!

Not.

"Quick! What the first the you're going to need!" Gobber shouts, still acting like nothing is happening at all.

"A doctor?" Snotlout asked.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs offered.

"A shield." Astrid and I say in unison.

"Correct!" Gobber says, and we all run for a shield. I grab the one closest to me and put it on. Er, sorta. However, the twins are fighting for one. But after Ruffnut slams her brother over the head after she get's the shield, they're blasted and Gobber calls them out.

"Every dragon has a shot limit. How many does a gronckle have?" Gobber asks.

"Five?" Snotlout offers.

"No, six!" Fishlegs corrects.

"Correct! That's one point for each of you!" Gobber confirms before Fishlegs is blasted and Gobber calls him out.

Gobber comes up to me, and corrects my sloppy hold on my shield and shoves me forward. "If there's ever a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" He says. "And you know what else those shields are for? Noise. Make lots of it. It throws off a dragon's aim."

We all start to bang on our shields, and the gronckle shakes it's head in agitation. But it soon becomes used to it, because it blasted Astrid. She threw down the remnants of her shield in anger as Gobber called her out.

Snotlout rolled over to me. "Looks like it's just you and me, huh cuz?" He said.

"Nope. Just you." I ran off as he gave me a confused look, then was blasted by the gronckle. And then it turned to me.

 _WHY?!_

It blasted towards me, and my shield and sword were lost from my grip. Making a quick decision, I went after the shield. But I didn't get far. The gronckle barreled towards me, and I ended up against the wall with the gronckle in front of me. Oh gods this was it! No second chances, nothing. It is actually going to blast me! It prepares the blast, and I close my eyes. When the blast is done, and my head is still attached to my body, I look in front of me and see that Gobber had pulled the gronckle away at the last second, and was now wrestling it back into the cage.

"That's it! Go back to bed you over grown sausage." he says, and throws it into the cage. The lock does down, and Gobber turns to us.

"Remember, a dragon will always, _always,"_ he glared at me. "Go for the kill." He finishes. "Class dismissed!"

"Hey, Hiccup?" Snotlout calls. My hopes lift. Maybe he's actually going to give me simithy for once. But my hopes are destroyed when he finishes. "It's a shame the dragon missed." He walks off with the teens laughing with him.

He wished I was dead. _Dead._ I walk out of the arena, heading for my secret spot in the forest.

I had to blow off some steam.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! EXCEPT FOR THE GUEST WHO I NAMED AGAIN IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!**


	4. The Book of Dragons

**Okay seriously, you guys are amazing! Three chapters, and** _ **30**_ **FREAKING REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY! Also, to PanzerClaw: I am not going to judge, because that is exactly what I was going to do. It may be in this chapter, maybe it won't. And to the guest that reviewed about Hiccup's Powers: I totally agree. Maybe he will in the future. I would actually like to write that. So anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

I ran through the village, ignoring the burnt spots I left behind where my feet touched the ground. Hopefully no one would notice as I tore across the ground, my anger riding with every step. I finally reached the woods and I pored on speed, fire springing at every spot my feet had touched. I reached my spot in the forest, and immediately my hands became doused in flames. I looked down at my flaming hands, then screamed. I loped a fireball at the nearest bush, and it went up in flames. I hurled another one at a pile of brush, and it too became a fiery inferno. Snotlout's words kept playing in my head, fueling my anger. In less than a second, I too became a living inferno, my whole body engulfed in flames. But I didn't feel any pain. I put my hands out to my sides, and let my powers run free. Large streams of white, almost blue fire, sprang from my hands, spreading out and above me in an arc, almost bowl shape.

After all my anger had gone, I pulled it back in, and nothing but smoldering leaves and brush remained, my clothes not even singed. I stared at the destruction I had caused. I hadn't asked to be like this. I never wanted to be this way. And yet here I am, the living inferno with a body.

My life is one big disaster. Why couldn't that dragon just have killed me in the woods when it had the chance? It would've been easier for everyone if it had.

I started to go back to the village, and kicked a rock. Apparently, it wasn't a rock. It was a large stone buried in the dirt. I hissed in pain but kept moving. After a few minutes I came to a large ditch. About the same size as the one the night fury had made. Did it…

I quickly followed the ditch, and came to a small opening in the rocks. On the ground lay multiple small, black, shiny disks. I picked one up and studied it. It looked like a scale, but where was the-

The night fury suddenly came up right beside me, scratching at the side of the rocks. When it fails to climb out, it glides back down to the ground. I get down lower on the edge of the rocks and take out my sketch book, flipping to an empty page. I grabbed my charcoal pencil and started to sketch. After about a minute, I had a perfect sketch of the night fury. But then I noticed the tail. It only had one fin on the right side. I quickly erased the left tailfin, and looked back up at the night fury.

"Why don't you just… fly away?" I questioned. I inched closer, but lost my grip on the pencil. I reached out, and a gust of fire sprang from my hands. The night fury looked up at me, surprised by the sudden flash of fire. It cocked its head at me, wondering why flames had come from my hands. Vikings weren't supposed to do that!

Thunder cracked in the sky, and I quickly went away from the cove, and begrudgingly back to the village.

. . .

Just as I walked into the village, it started to pour. Water. I _hate_ water. Mostly rain and ocean, because it drains me. I can't use my powers, which isn't bad, but I become really tired and sluggish. So I hate the rain. After about five more dreadful minutes, I arrived at the Great Hall. I shoved the door open, and it creaked open. I saw Gobber and the teens at one table. I walked over and grabbed a plate of chicken off the table as Tuffnut gave me a glare and I went to the next one. I locked eyes with Astrid, and I threw her a glare, that may or may not have held a bit of actual fire. I can't stop that. Astrid abruptly broke the gaze and looked away.

I sat down at the table as Gobber talked to the teens. "So where did Hiccup go wrong in the ring today?"

"He showed up." Snotlout said.

"He didn't get eaten." Ruffnut offered.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid answered.

"Correct, Astrid." Gobber said. He pulled out a large book and put it on the table. "The Book of Dragons." He said as everyone looked at the book. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." He looks outside into the rain. "No raids tonight. Study up." He says, and walks off without giving back a glance.

"Wait. We have to _read?"_ Tuffnut exclaims, the knife he was previously balancing falls to the table.

"While we're still alive?" His sister adds.

"Why read words when you can go kill the stuff the words tell you about?" Snotlout says.

"How about so that you know how to survive, you idiot." I say.

"Um...I knew that." Snotlout said. That's about as true as me being the strongest person on Berk.

"Oh oh! I've read it like seventy times!" Fishlegs yells. "There's this water dragon, that spits boiling water in your face, and there's this other one that buries itself for a week-" He keeps on going as Snotlout gives him a bewildered look.

Finally Tuffnut stops him by closing his hand in a _stop-talking-or-I'll-punch-you-in-the-face_ gesture. "You know there was a chance I was going to read it."

"But now," Ruffnut finishes.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout says, and walks away. The tins scramble after him with Fishlegs following, leaving Astrid and me alone. I walk over and and she immediately pushes the book to me. "Read it." She walks off, leaving me alone in the Great Hall.

"Wow. All mine then." I say. "Great."

. . .

Thirty minutes later I sit down at the table with a candle and open the Dragon Book.

 _Strike Class, Mystery Class, Sharp Class, Tidal Class._ I flip to the page containing the Thunderdrum. _ThunderDrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits dark sea caves and deep tide pools. When startled this dragon produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight._

I flip to the next page, the Timberjack. _Timberjack. This large dragon has razor sharp wings that can through fully grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight._

Lightning flashes outside, signaling the storm has gotten worse.

 _Scauldron. Sprays boiling water at its victims. Extremely dangerous._

Start flipping through pages, reading small bits of each.

 _Changewing. Even newly hatched babies can spray acid. Kill on sight. Zippleback, Skrill, Bonekapper, Whispering Death._

I stare at the picture of the dragon, and thunder crackles over head, making me jump. Breathe.

I turn the page, only to find it blank. I read the name, my eyes widening.

 _Night Fury. Size: unkown. Speed: unknown. This is the unholly offspring of Lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. You're only hope: hide and pray it does not find you._

I pull out my sketchbook, flipping to the page I drew the night fury on.

 _I am the first one to see it and survive._

 **Okay I have started a QuizUp account, so if you wanna challenge me, my name is Alexis Blanchard. My profile pic is the Night fury symbol, so just FWI. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Deadly Nadder

**Ok, this is amazing! On Quizup, I am one of the top ten HTTYD people, IN THE COUNTRY! That proves how big a fan I am. So if you wanna challenge me, be my guest. I will not be beaten. And also, I am terribly sorry for not updating for a while. I've been really busy and I just now started to read the Harry Potter series. NO SPOILERS! And I also have been talking with someone. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

The next day in training, I am trying to talk to Gobber. Who, apparently, is the smartest one here because he is up in the stands, watching us. "So uh, I noticed there's nothing on the night fury." I call. "Is there like a sequel, or night fury pamphlet or…?" the deadly nadder shoots magnesium in my direction, causing my ax to reduce to splinters.

"Focus, Hiccup!" Gobber shouts, a bit annoyed.

I ran for my life down one of the many corridors of the maze Gobber set up, and ran past the twins, the nadder stopping in front of them.

"Every dragon has a blind spot." Gobber says from the stands. "Find it, hide in it, and attack!"

The twins completely stared at the nadder, unmoving. "I think it wants to eat you." Ruffnut says to her brother.

"How do you know it doesn't wanna eat you?" Tuffnut asks.

"Maybe it wants to eat you!" Ruffnut exclaims, and the two bang their heads together. The nadder squawked once, and blew magnesium at them. So they found the blind spot, but didn't stay quiet. Not surprised. They can't stay quiet for more than five seconds.

I kept running and and ended up running into astrid and Snotlout. Astrid mouthed _get down._

I crouched down, sensing the nadder nearby. It's like I can pinpoint where every single piece of fire is, or whatever is containing fire, including dragons. Mostly Monstrous Nightmares, but smaller dragons took concentration. Sometimes I could even tell how strong the fire was, or how big it was. Sometimes it was annoying, because when too many people had fires going, it started a splitting headache.

Astrid peered around the corner, making sure the nadder wasn't looking, then rolled to the other side of the opening. Snotlout followed after her, but when I went, the shield held me back, and and I flopped back on my back. The nadder turned, and I just had time to get up and run before the nadder opened it maw and fired at me. I still would've been okay, but I was in public. They would find out that I was a demon.

I ran past Snotlout and Astrid, the nadder stopping in front of them. Snotlout hefted his hammer and looked at Astrid.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take care of this." he said, and threw the poorly aimed hammer at the nadder. It hit the wall in front of it, and the nadder looked at them. It looked as if it was laughing.

"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!" Snotlout complained. They ran away from the nadder, who fired at them as they ran. "What do you want me to do? Block out the sun? I can do that."

I ran past Gobber, and decided to ask him about the night fury again. "So, uh, what would happen if someone would meet a night fury?" I asked.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." he answered quickly. "NOW GET IN THERE!"

I backed up, but I heard a shrill yell. "HICCUP!"

I turned around and saw that Astrid had somehow made it to the top of the fences, and the nadder was in pursuit. I wanted to move, but my feet were rooted to the ground. The fences went down by threes, and soon Astrid slammed into me, and we went down.

"Ooh. Love on the battlefield." Ruffnut sayed.

"Eh." Tuffnut said. "She could do better."

Her ax was stuck in my shield, the nadder buried under debris. But in a few seconds, the nadder appeared again from under a pile of wood. It came rushing at us, and Astrid yanked furiously at her axe.

The nadder is dangerously close.

She puts her foot on on my face and yanks. The shield comes off my arm, and she smacks it upside the head.

"Good job, Astrid." Gobber says, and walks away.

Astrid turns to me, her eyes dripping venom. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?" She yells at me. I stare at her. This is as much of a joke to me as my powers are. "Our parents war is about to become ours." She points her axe in my direction. "Figure out where you belong." she says, and walks off with the others. Once they are out of the arena, I lift up my hands, setting them aflame.

 _Figure out where you belong._

I don't belong here.

I don't belong _anywhere._

I am a _monster_. A _demon._ And I always have been.

I clench my fists, and let out a piercing scream that could be heard throughout the village. Fire erupts around me, setting the arena on fire. I could just make out out what was yelled outside the roaring inferno:

" _FIRE!"_

 **Oh boy. Hiccup's in for it now. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! And Sould of a Dragon 3 is in works! Writer's block is gone! YAY!**


	6. Forbidden Friendship

**So! Back with another chapter!HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

I managed to pull the flames back but the arena as still in flames, and I was covered in the red flames. Vikings came to the fire, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was inside the arena. Some screamed for the rest to get back. I was in _so much trouble._

But, thankfully, they didn't seem to recognize me when I was engulfed in fire. Thank the gods! Still on fire, I ran past the crowd, them clearing away from me, and ran as fast as I could into the trees, fire springing up everywhere I touched.

I looked back at the Vikings, who seemed to be snapping out of their trance, came running towards me, axes raised and screaming war cries. I poured on more speed, fire springing from the ground. Pretty soon a wildfire would be on the run, but I could take care of that. What I couldn't deal with, was an angry mob of Vikings running at me screaming "GET THE DEMON!" That's the hard part.

I turned a corner, willed the flames to go out, and hid behind a rock. The mob ran right past me, and I let out a breath of relief. I stepped away from the rock, but I just _had_ to step on a twig. It cracked, and guess who heard the crack?

 _Astrid_.

Yippee.

She whirled around, and spotted me. We stared at each other, and then I took the chance to run. She came after me, but I already had the head start. I ducked under a tunnel of rocks, and she ran past me.

 _Yes._

I turned around and found that I had stumbled into a cove. But I had found this cove before. I gasped. If this is the cove, then where's-

I hear a low growl to my left.

 _The night fury._

I turn to face the black dragon, who was climbing off of a rock. I take a weary step back, and stare at the night fury. It stares back. I look over at the pond, and an idea clicks into mind. I slowly walk over to the small body of water, among sure the night fury can track my every move. I reach the pond, and wait. Once a fish swims in front of me, my hand shoots towards it, grasping the fish. Heat surges through my hand, and burns the fish. It dies. I slowly walk towards the night fury again, offering the slightly burned fish.

At first it seems skeptical. It takes a tentative step towards me, but just as quickly shrinks back, growling at me. I remember my knife I always have in case of emergencies, and slowly pick it out, the night fury tracking my every move. I drop the knife, but the night fury doesn't seem satisfied. I manage to pick the knife up with my foot, then fling it into the lake. The night fury stares for a moment, then sits back on its haunches and stares at me with curiosity. I hold out the fish again, and this time the night fury comes forward. It opens its mouth, but instead of daggur like teeth, it has a gummy mouth with no sign of any teeth.

"Huh. Toothless." I say. "I could've sworn you had-" suddenly teeth appears out of the dragon's gums, and it rips the fish from my grasp, then swallows it whole in one gulp.

"Teeth." I finish.

The dragon looks at me, then comes forward with its head cocked. "Uh, I don't have anymore!" I say, but it doesn't stop. I trip and land on the ground, and back up to a rock.

"I don't anger anymore." I repeat. I makes a sound in the back of its throat, and she takes eyes roll back. Its choking. Way to go, Hiccup! You find the first night fury, and the you kill it! Way to-

Half of a slime coated fish comes out of its mouth and plops into my lap.

Yuck.

It sits back down and stares at me. I stare back. For minute, we just looked at each other before the night fury nods its head at the fish. I don't get what it's trying to say, but then I. Licks into mind. I shiver. It wants me to _eat_ it?! But if this is what it takes to earn its trust, I'll do it. I lift the slimy fish to my mouth and take a bite. I resist the extremely strong urge to go throw it back up, and look at the night fury. I raise the fish up to the night fury and smile, the fish still in my mouth. The night fury gives a slight swallow.

 _Are you kidding me?!_

Ignoring my barfing reflex and slimy feeling going down my throat, I manage to swallow the fish. I shiver as the taste refuses to leave my tongue. I look at the night fury and give a half hearted smile. As I watch, the night fury tries to imitate my smile. The sides of its mouth twitch and start to spread apart, creating a gummy grin. I give a slight laugh and try to reach up to the night fury. It growls at my hand and glide off.

After a minute I follow the night fury, and sit a ways away from where it's lying down. It seems to notice my presence, and glares at me before turning its body and blocking its face with its tail fin.

I slowly inch towards it, reaching out with my hand. Just before I touch it, the flap goes up and I quickly stand up and walk away.

. . .

A few minutes later, I am sitting on a rock with a stick in hand and drawing in the dirt. I start to make the eyes of the night fury, the ears and-

There's a soft coo beside me, and I realize the night fury is watching me. Stay calm, Hiccup.

I keep drawing in the dirt, the night fury still watching and cooing with curiosity. After a minute, the night fury gets up and walks over to a tree, then rips it out of the ground. I stare at it, gawking in fascination.

It started to drag the stick across the ground, creating patterns across the ground. It came behind me and whapped me in the head. It didn't really hurt after a minute of watching the night fury. Soon the night fury threw away the stick and looked at it's handiwork, nodding in approval.

I laughed and stepped away from the walk, onto the dragon's piece of art. It growled, and I picked my foot back up. Then it purred. I put foot, down, and it growled. Up, purr.

Down, growl.

Up, purr.

Down, growl.

Up, purr.

I step over the line, and it purrs again. I keep stepping over the lines, trying to make my way out. But after a minute, my back touches something and that something breaths on my neck. I turn around, and sure enough, it's the night fury. But he's just staring at me. Not running away, not growling at me, but staring at me with curiosity.

I reached out with my hand, it started to shrink away, then slightly growl. I pulled back my hand, thinking on how to do this. Then I slowly reach out with my hand again, but this time I turn my head away.

Is this dangerous? Definitely.

Stupid? Probably.

Do I recommend it? Heck no!

But I didn't have a choice. My hand went as far as I dared, and I waited for the night fury to bite it off and kill me. But none of that happened. Suddenly I felt cold scales press against my palm, and I looked up to see the night fury pressing its muzzle against my hand. I was half expecting sparks to fly from my hands, and the night fury to kill me. But it didn't happen.

After a second, the night fury pulled away, snorted, and glided away.

I sighed. "See you tomorrow." I said. "Toothless."

 **Well that was fun. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. New Tail

**Hello! Back with another chapter! So, I started a Picsart Account, so you guys can go on there and see all the pictures I did. I even have some of my OCs in there. So go check it out! ENJOY!**

It's sundown by the time I walk into the village, slowly avoiding any viking that comes near me. I finally make it to my house, and I shove the door open with a big yawn. But, just as quickly, someone crushes me in a big hug so fast the air jumps out of my lungs.

"Hiccup where have you been?" Gobber shouted.

"Can't… breath…" I get out, and he let's go of me.

"Sorry." He apologies. "But where have you been? The entire village went nuts when that fire demon ran through the village."

"A-a fire demon?" I asked. Cause that's what I am. A demon.

The blacksmith nodded. "It was crazy! Covered in fire from head to toe. Or whatever that thing was. Set fire all over the place, wherever it touched." He explained. "And then when Astrid came back and said that you were the last one in the arena when that demon came, and then she found you in the forest, I was sick with worry!" He squeezed me again, and I was sure I heard the multiple cracks of my bones breaking.

. . .

The next day, I go to the forge to clear my head, but someone was obviously waiting for me. _Astrid._ Again. Yippee.

I walk into the forge, and throw on the leather gloves and my apron, but leaving one glove off so I can heat the forge. I lift my hand up to the forge, and summon the fire. Flames shoot from my fingers, and the forge catches fire. Suddenly the door slams open and Astrid storms in. "HICCUP!" She screams, and she catches a slight sight of my hand in the forge before I slip the glove over my hand very quickly.

"What were you doing?" She asks.

"Nothing." I quickly answer. She gives me a look.

"Why was your hand in there?" She asks.

"No reason."

She kept giving me the look, and for a few heart stopping moments I thought she would run out of the forge scream at the top of her lungs, "HICCUP IS THE FIRE DEMON!"

But it didn't happen.

Instead she just shook her head, and looked away from me. "So why were you in the forest yesterday?"

"I needed to clear my head." I said, throwing a dirty look at her. She wasn't looking though, she was going into my part of the forge, my little work room. She picked a paper that had the Mangler designs on it.

"Why?" She asked.

I came to the door and leaned on the wall. "You wouldn't understand." I said. "None of you do."

She looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I threw my hands up in an _I'm innocent_ gesture. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She stared at me for a few more seconds before looking at designs countless machines I had made but failed.

"What are all these for?" She asked, and picked up a picture of a large crossbow that could bring down a large Nightmare with one shot.

"Just stuff I thought could help with the dragon raids." I answer.

She keeps looking at all my stuff. "Astrid why are you here?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Came to see if I could find anything on the fire demon from yesterday." She turns to me. "You don't know anything do you? You know, Cause you were the last one in the arena when that thing appeared."

I swallowed. I could either accidentally spill something, or she'll walk away knowing nothing. "I don't know anything." I say. "All I know, is that I went into the forest, and a few minutes later, the entire village runs through the woods screaming."

She stares at me for a minute, deciding whether or not she should believe or not. She shouldn't, but I'm not gonna tell her that.

Finally she looks away and heads to the front of the forge, and to the exit. "Seeya, Hiccup." She says, and walks off.

 _THANK THE GODS!_

 _. . ._

I yawn, and put away the apron and gloves. I don't really wear gloves a lot, just for when I'm in the forge or when I'm really angry. I can't exactly control it when I'm angry. I walk outside the forge, but just as quickly I am grabbed by Gobber.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he shoves me towards the other teens.

"We're having a picnic." he says, and takes us towards a watchtower. Of course. Where else would you have a picnic?

We walk up the stairs, and come to a roaring fire place with a basket of food next to it. Everybody takes their pick of food, leaving a whole chicken and a fish. I take the fish, and Gobber happily takes the fish. I stick the fish on a stick(Get it? Stick the fish on a stick?) and sit down near the fire. Fire always seems to calm me down, just not the kind that I have. That kind just angers me.

Gobber sits down on the bench next to me, and looks at the teens while I stare into the fire. I can feel the heat coming off in waves, casting a warm glow on us.

"Now who would like to hear the story of how I lost my leg and arm?" the vikings looked at each other with excitement before getting on the ends of their seats to listen better.

"I was surrounded by fire, and the only company I had was a large Monstrous nightmare." He starts as I tune him out. I've heard this version a million times. "I swung at it with my ax, but I was too slow. It bit my hand, and BAM!" the vikings jumped back in shock at his last word. "My hand came clean off! And I saw the look on it's face. I was delicous." He put his hand on his chest, looking proud that he was on the dragon's tasty list. "And he must've passed the word, because it wasn't long before another came, and took my leg." He gestured to his peg leg, and all the teens stared at it.

"Isn't it weird to think, if your hand was in a dragon's stomach, but you still had control over it, so you could kill it from the inside by crushing it's heart or something." Fishlegs says, and smashes his two chicken legs together as I give him a look.

Snotlout grunts. "I swear I'm so angry right now." He says. "I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face."

Gobber shakes his head and rips off a leg of his chicken. "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away."

I cling to every word he says. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

 _OF COURSE!_

Toothless lost a tailfin, so now he can't fly! How could I have been so blind?

Gobber gets up and stretches. "I'm off to bed. And you should be too." He says. "Tomorrow we handle the big one. Slowly but surely, making our way to the Monstrous Nightmare."

Tuffnut kicks back his legs before I put down the fish and go for the stairs. "It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. Look," He says, and lifts his arm. Fishlegs gasps. "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" He asks.

"No. It's a birthmark." Tuffnut answers.

"Uh, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that's never been there." Ruffnut says, but I don't hear anything else, as I'm down the stairs and towards the forge.

. . .

The next day, I am lugging a basket of fish and a new machine towards the cove. I finally reach The cove, and drop the basket of fish. "Toothless!" I call. The night fury bounds over to me, showing no signs of aggression. I kick over the basket, letting the contents spill out of it.

"That's disgusting." I say. "I hope you're hungry. There's some tuna, some Icelandic cod, salmon, and a whole eel." I say. But on the word _eel,_ Toothless jerks his head back from the fish pile, growling. I walk over and pick out the eel, and Toothless hisses madly.

"No no, it's okay!" I say, and throw the eel away. Toothless still looks a little spooked, but slowly goes back to the pile. "Yeah I don't like eel much either." I say, and Toothless starts to eat the mound of scaled creatures.

I move to Toothless's tail, holding my latest invention; a tail fin for Toothless. If he couldn't fly, he couldn't get away. Gobber's words.

I reach the tail, and set down the prosthetic beside it. Toothless's tail moves, and I move the tail fin. The tail moves again, but this time I grab it. He keeps moving it, and finally it rips away from me.

Stay still, would you?!

I finally sit on the tail, and it doesn't move anymore. I grab the prosthetic, and buckle it to the tail. I sit back and admire my handiwork, muttering things I'll have to change. And suddenly the tail is ripped away from the ground, taking me with it. I scream, but realize we are above the ground. I look down, and see the ground beneath us. But then we start to go down, and Toothless gives a roar of fear. I look at the tailfin, and grasp it. Ripping the fin open, we immediately go straight up, with me holding on for dear life and screaming at the top of my lungs. I open my eyes after a few seconds, and realize the tail fin is working.

"I-it's working!" I yell, and tilt the fin, making us turn back to the cove. We skim over the pond, but then Toothless seems to realize that I'm still on his tail. He flips his tail, and I'm thrown into the water. But a second later, toothless plows into the pond, creating a giant splash. Despite all that, I throw my hands in the air.

"YES!"

 **Okay, sorry that took so long to make! But here you go! The next part might not be out for a while, cuz I'm working over time in school to get my grades up so I can go to the movies with my bf. So go check out my Picsart account mentioned at the beginning of the chapter while you're waiting! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. See YOu Tommorrow

**Hope you all enjoy.**

A day later, I am in the arena holding a bucket of water, trying hard not to grimace, and Fishlegs with his back against mine.

"Today is about teamwork." Gobber says, and green gas fills the arena. "A wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head sprays gas, while the other lights it. Your job, is to figure out which is which."

Fishlegs starts spewing out information on the Zippleback until I finally hiss at him to stop.

"If that dragon shows either of its heads," Snotlout starts. "THERE!" Tuffnut and Snotlout throw their water, but apparently they didn't get the dragon.

"HEY!" Astrid voice rings out. The gas starts to dissipate, but just a little so that I can see what's going on.

"It's us, you idiots." Ruffnut says.

"Oh. Your buts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut laughs, earning a punch in the face from Astrid. He lands at the edge of the gas, and sits up, rubbing his nose. But a second later, he's quickly dragged into the gas, Tuffnut screaming. Ruffnut makes a move to go in after her brother, but Astrid holds out an arm, stopping Ruffnut. "Wait." She says.

After three seconds, a creaming Tuffnut runs out of the gas. "I AM HURT! I AM VERY HURT!" he screams.

I stare at him as he runs past me and Fishlegs, still screaming. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs says.

A zippleback head slithers out of the gas, and towards Fishlegs. He squeals, and throws his water on the dragon's head. The zippleback head opens it maw and gas spills out of it. "Oh. Wrong head." Fishlegs says before the Zippleback loses patience and sprays gas at Fishlegs, who runs away screaming. The second head appears above my head, and Gobber shouts from the stands to take the chance. I take the bucket of water, happy to get rid of it, and cuck the water up and towards the head. But it doesn't get more than two feet up before splashing back down to the ground.

"Oh come on." I complain, and look at the water now on the ground of the arena. Before I can run, the zippleback hisses and flares its wings, causing me to back away, but when it's only three feet away, its heads jerk back.

 _It worked._

I slowly get back up, my hands stretched out, as if I'm about to blast something. I start to walk towards the dragon, but it keeps stepping back and away from me. "Back." I keep saying, jerking my hands in a "get back" motion, and every time it jerks away from me. We reach the open stall, and it goes in. "Now think about what you've done." I say, casting a small glance at the rest of the group, and get the eel out of my vest. After I throw the eel into the stall with the Zippleback, I lock the gate, and turn around. But it took all my will power not to laugh at their faces. They're all awestruck, staring at me as if I just grew another head. Fishlegs dropped his bucket.

"Okay! So are we done here, Cause I need to," I went for the exit. "Yup. So, see ya."

. . .

The next day, at the cove, I hold up the newly made saddle for Toothless. But instead of coming over to cooperate like he should, he runs away from me, but every once and while looks behind him to see if I'm following.

. . .

Day after that, I have a rope attached to my leg, and trying to get the tailfin to work. But instead, me and Toothless crash into a field, leaving me to fling from his back. I run back to check on him, but he's rolling around in the field, purring happily.

. . .

In Dragon training, we have the gronckle. Again. After blasting Snotlout, the gronckle came raging towards me. I drop my weapon and grab the grass from out of my pocket, and stick out for the gronckle. It stops just in front of me, looking at me with big eyes. I scratch it on the nose, and it rolls over.

. . .

After training, the other teens are swarming around me. I should _really_ be getting back. Toothless will be wondering where I am.

"I have never seen a gronckle act like that before." Snotlout says.

"Um, I left my ax back at the ring." I say, and turn around, but to collide into Astrid. "Sorry. I'll be right back!"

. . .

Back at the cove, I'm giving Toothless a nice scratching after a flight. I scratch on his neck, then his chin. But then he drops to the ground, purring. Huh. Gotta try that.

. . .

At training, we have the nadder again, but this time, without the maze. Astrid throws her mace at the nadder, but it bounces harmlessly off its horn before charging at me. I drop the mace I'm holding, and it stops staring at me. Astrid sounds her angry war cry, charging at the nadder who is still in front of me. I act fast, and scratch the nadder's neck, then chin. It drops to the ground, and Astrid drop her ax, giving me a look of disbelief.

. . .

That night at dinner, I am once again sitting alone. But not for long. Once I sit down, everyone swarms around me, asking questions of how I'm doing so well in training. But I fail to see that Astrid slams her mug down on the table in frustration.

. . .

In the cove the next day, I'm playing around with a small hammer, when Toothless bounds past me, his paws trying to catch a small speck of light. When I move the hammer, the speck moves. I keep moving the hammer, laughing as Toothless tries to catch it hopelessly.

. . .

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber says, and slams down the handle, releasing the dragon. But unlike the other dragons, only a small flap at the bottom of the gate opens, and the terror squirms out. It's only about the length of my arm.

"Ha!" Tuffnut laughs. "It's like the size of my-" The Terror launches itself at his face, and Tuffnut screams. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I use my shield to make the speck of light, and the terror stops chewing Tuff's nose to catch it. I guide it back into the flap as Tuffnut says, "Wow. He's better than you ever were." Astrid gives him a glare, and I'm pretty sure he's gonna get a black eye plus a few broken ribs later.

. . .

Later I'm walking to the cove, Astrid comes charging towards me, and I have a panic attack. Did she find out about my powers? Or Toothless? But she stops when she sees me, and looks at the saddle in my hands. Taking my chance, I run away, and get behind a pile of rocks. I stumble into the cove, and notice that Astrid isn't following me. Phew.

. . .

I'm putting the finishing touches to the saddle while Toothless eats his fish. Today is the first day that we'll be testing the fully functional saddle and tailfin.

. . .

About thirty minutes later, we're up at a high peak where it's always windy. So it's the perfect place to test out the tailfin! I click the stirrup a bit down, and we land softly on the grass. Toothless gives an approving growl before we get back up, but this time the wind is a bit too strong. Toothless spreads his wings, and the rope snaps, causing us to rocket backwards, crashing into the ground. Toothless sits up, but I'm carried with him. I look at the hook on the saddle, and realize it's bent to the point where I can't get free. _Great._

. . .

A few hours later, I'm in the village with Toothless behind me. After waiting for a viking to pass, I drag Toothless into the forge. But when we walk in, Toothless gets a bucket on his muzzle and throws it into a rack of weapons. The swords and maces and axes clang to the ground, and I madly shush him. Sighing, I get a tool and start picking at the metal hook. But I don't get three seconds into it, when someone calls from outside the forge.

"Hiccup?"

It's Astrid. OF ALL THE TIMES SHE HAS TO BE HERE!

I burst outside the window, and quickly shut the window again. "Hey Astrid! Uh, Astrid, hey.' I kept stumbling over my words. What was wrong with me?!

"I normally don't care what you do, but you're acting weird." She says.

Toothless jumps inside the forge, and I'm jerked backwards. "Well, weirder." She finishes.

Toothless keeps moving, and I'm carried back and up to the window, my feet off the ground. I give a slight chuckle, before Toothless jumps again and I'm inside the forge. As quick as I can, I mount Toothless, and we dart out of the the forge and into the forest. That was _too_ close.

 **Alright! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! Unless you're a hater. Cause I'm not gonna stop the is story. EVER! SO JUST STOP!**


	9. Test Drive-The helmet

**Okay I totally agree. That last chapter almost completely followed the storyline. And that's bad. I want to make this story as far apart from the original as possible, so I'm gonna put a bit of a little bit of play-time with Hiccup's powers for both the beginning and end of the Test Drive part. Hope you all enjoy!PERCY JACKSON QUOTE! FIND IT!**

The next day, I go straight for the cove, with Toothless's saddle in my hands. But, I also have the leather gloves on. Just in case. Today, we have our first real flight. We'll start with some basic maneuvers, then move on to the more complicated stuff. I finally reach the cove, and I spot Toothless lying near the pond for a nap. I get down near the water, and he gets up.

"You ready bud?" I ask. He lets out a coo, and I take that as a yes. After I get his saddle on, and some accidentally burned fish, we're ready to go.

Toothless looks at me, then at the gloves. "What?" I ask. Toothless nudges my hand, then rips off the glove and runs away.

"Toothless!" I yell, and chase after him. He looks back at me, and warbles with my glove still in his mouth. After about an hour, I drop onto the ground, exhausted. Toothless walks over to me, and drops my saliva coated glove into my lap.

"Ew." I say, and pick up the glove. Thinking that gloves were useless now, I take the other glove off. Toothless nudges my hand, and I get what he's saying. I open my palm, and concentrate on my powers. Toothless coos, and a picture of him crosses my mind. I open my eyes, but instead of the usual ball-of-fire, it's a fiery image of Toothless. I think of me and Toothless soaring over the ocean, with no worries whatsoever. The image changes, this time depicting Toothless flying with me on his back. Huh. That's cool.

I mount Toothless, and he looks back at me. "Ready?" I ask. He nods his head warbles, and we take off into the air.

. . .

The feeling of flying is indescribable. It's amazing, thrilling, scary, and so many other feelings I can't name all in one. But it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. The sound of Toothless's wings pounding against the air, the tensing of his muscles against mine. It's thrilling.

I look back at the tail fin, and give a silent prayer to the gods. "Okay, let's go." I turn back to the front, and we go into a dive. As we pull up before we hit the ocean, we pass under a very tall sea stack, and I look up to see a flock of birds flying just under the stack.

I look back at Berk, and want so much to just say goodbye forever, and leave this reached place. But they're family. And if there's one thing I learned, it's that you don't give up on family. No matter how bad they are, or how bad they shun you. You don't give up on them.

In my thinking, Toothless crashes into the side of a sea stack, and growls back at me. "Sorry! My fault!" I call, but we crash into another stack. "My bad!" He smacks me with his earflap in an _sorry-doesn't-cut-it_ mood. "I'm on it!" I say, and look down at my cheat sheet. "Position four, no three." I adjust my left foot, and we shoot upwards. I smile as I feel the bitter-cold wind against my face, something I never thought I would feel.

"Ah this is amazing." I say. "The wind in my-" My cheat sheet appears in front of my face, and I make desperate grab for it. "Cheat sheet, STOP!" I hear a small _clink_ as the hook on Toothless's saddle comes loose, and we go into a free fall. I manage to grab my cheat sheet, and try to get back onto Toothless's back. Which was hard, considering he was twisting non stop. "You gotta kinda angle yourself, bud." I yell, and then get smacked in the face with his tail. "OW!"

Toothless finally calms himself down enough to stop twirling, and I maneuvered myself onto his back. We neared the group of many sea stacks, which was still shrouded in the morning mist. I pull up, and Toothless throws out his wings, which only slows the fall, but can't seem to get out of the descent.

I try to look at my cheat sheet, which is billowing in the wind, so I can;t anything on it. I let go of the cheat sheet, my whole body screaming at me to get the cheat sheet, but I only listen to the one, small part saying, _you know this. You can do this._

I click the stirrup, and we come out of the descent, almost breaking the sound barrier. Ignoring my instincts telling me to stop and panic, I go along with Toothless, moving as one. It was as if we knew what the other was thinking, knew exactly what the other was going to do. It was amazing.

I knew all the positions, moving as if I had known them my whole life. Position 3, 5, 1, 6, every single one. We twisted, turned, looped, and then we broke through the fog, and into daylight. I threw my hands into the air, and whooped with joy. "YES!" Toothless, in his own happiness, blew a fireball, and it exploded into a loop in front of us. Some people would moan, but I was glad for the fire. It strengthened me. So I went towards the fire, arms outstretched, and enjoyed the warmth around me.

. . .

Later that day, Toothless barfs up some fish for me. Gross. "Uh, no thanks." I say. "I'm, I'm good." Toothless suddenly growls, and moves his fish towards himself more. I look forwards, and see a flock of terrors coming towards us. They land, and come straight towards us. Not exactly in a threatening way, just in a curious way. One goes towards Toothless, and he growls even more. Two of them try to go head on, but he easily gets them away. Suddenly a fish comes straight out of his pile, sticking up like a flag. It goes towards the edge of the pile, and I see a terror dragging it out. Toothless makes a mad grab for the fish, catches it by the tail, and swallows it in one gulp. The terror snorts as Toothless warbles, and stomps its foot. It prepares to fire at Toothless, but he blows a small blast into the terror's mouth, and it crashes back down.

I laugh. "Not so fireproof on the inside, are you little guy?" I pick up a fish and toss it towards the beat terror. It looks very grateful as it picks it up and swallows it whole. It takes a tentative step towards me, then comes the rest of the way and lies down next to me. I put a hand on the terror's back, and gently stroke it. "Everything we know about you guys, is wrong." I say.

. . .

A few hours later, I'm at my desk in the forge, messing with a pencil. I think about how those terrors acted today with me. They weren't dangerous at all. They were just hungry, and they had found us with food. The one wasn't even afraid of me, just a little cautious. Maybe living with dragons in peace was possible, just maybe.

There's a loud crash at the entrance, and i look over to see my dad shoving his way in. I stand bolt upright and shove back my drawing of Toothless. "Dad, uh, hi!" I say. "Uh, Gobber isn't here right now, so-"

"I was looking for you." he says, and my heart stops for a few moments.

 _Uh oh._

"You were?" I say, ignoring the screaming voice in head saying RUN!

"You've been keeping secrets." He says.

RUN!

I thought about when Astrid had come to 'visit' me in the forge, and had seen me at the hearth and lit it. She must've told him about it! Are they gonna kill me? Blood eagle me?! "I have?"

"Just how long did you think you could keep it from me?" He continued, and it came spilling out.

"Dad I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how-"

He started to laugh, and I looked at him quizzically. "You're not upset?" I asked.

"I've been hoping for this!" He yells, and I give him a look. "You were?" I ask. Why would you hope I had fire running through body and that I befriended a night fury?

"Just wait till you mount your first gronkle head on a spear. And spill a nader's guts for the first time!" he booms. "Of all those years of the worst viking Berk has ever seen." He says. "Odin, it was rough, I almost gave up on you, but we made it."

He pulls up a chair and sits down. And awkward silence falls between us, neither sure what to say. But it's only a few seconds before he lifts a finger and pulls out a small silver helmet with curved ram's horns. He gives it to me, and I take it from him with a surprised gasp.

"For you." He says. "Your mother would want you to have it."

"Thanks." I say, still examining it.

"It's half her breast plate."

I pull away from the helmet, and wipe my hand on my tunic.

 _Ew._

He taps his own helmet. "Matching set." He says. "Keeps her close, you know?"

"Uh, yeah." I agree, and set down the helmet. It's a few seconds before I give a fake yawn. "I should be getting to bed. Big day tomorrow." I say, and he stands up.

"Of course. Uh, I'll see you there." He says, and heads out the door, crashing into stuff along the way.

I sit back down, and call up the flame. I picture the village living in harmony with the dragons, riding, training, and caring for them. The flame comes to life, and a small model of the village forms in the fire. There are dragons flying around the village, perched on the roofs of houses, and some even have vikings on their backs.

I close my hand, and the image sputters out, just like my dream of the village living in peace with dragons.

 **Yeah I'm not very proud of that chapter. But the next will be better! Don't know when I will have it out though. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Astrid's Discovery

**HELLO!**

 **Back with another chapter! Here's the quote I put in the last chapter:**

" **If there's one thing I learned over the years, it's that you can't give up on family. No matter how bad they are."**

 **-Hermes (Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan)**

 **I think only one person got that, DHW. So, Congratulations! You found the quote! It wasn't exactly word per word, but something along those lines. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

The next day, I am at the final test of who will kill the monstrous nightmare. And I am, once again, trying my hardest to stay out of the way and let Astrid take care of it. Speaking of her, she rolls over from from where she was over to my little hiding place. Gobber has set up a bunch of small walls, only about three feet high.

I'm about to get up and go to the next wall, when Astrid pushes me down and glares at me. "Stay outta my way." she growls. "I'm winning this thing." She hisses the last part, and rolls to another place.

"Please. By all means." I mutter, and get up to look at the crowd. I give a fake smile as the crowd roars, and I turn around to find the gronkle raging towards me.

 _OH COME ON!_

I drop my weapons and shield, and the gronkle drops. I scratch the gronkle's chin, and it rolls over and goes to sleep.

At that moment, Astrid chooses this time to rush out of her hiding place and rush over to me. But when she see the downed gronkle, she went nuts.

"NO! YOU SON OF A HALF TROLL! MUTTON EATING-" she went on, but I probably shouldn't repeat it.

"So uh, later." I try to run away, but Gobber took his hook and got the back of my vest. "Not just yet." He says.

"Um, I'm actually late for something." I try to say, and then Astrid shoves the middle of her ax to my throat.

"Late for what, exactly?" She growls, looking almost crazy.(In my opinion, of course. Sorry to those who think she didn't. I don't mean to be rude.)

"Quiet!" My father booms. "The elder has decided." everyone looks at Gothi, and Gobber puts his hook over Astrid's head, and there are loud gasps from the crowd as Gothi shakes her head. Gobber lowers his hook, and points at me. I close my eyes shut tightly and pray she doesn't choose me.

 _Please be a mistake. Please be a mistake. Please be a-_

The crowd erupts in cheers, and I open my eyes to see them cheering _for_ me.

 _Oh no._

"You've done it!" Gobber shouted. "You get to kill the dragon!"

The rest of the teens ran over and lifted me on their shoulders, except for a very angry looking Astrid, who looked like she would kill any second.

"Yay!" I yelled half-heartedly. "I am so-"

. . .

"Leaving." I say in the cove, looking for Toothless. "Let's pack up. Looks like me and you are going a little vacation...forever." I set down the basket of fish and take off my glove to play with my powers for a bit while Toothless decides to come and say hi or keep sleeping, but i only get a wisp of fire before I hear rock on metal, and I look up. My heart jumps from my chest to my throat as I see Astrid sitting on a rock, sharpening her ax with a rock.

 _CRAP!  
_ "Astrid!" I yelled in shock. _Toothless, stay where you are, PLEASE!_ "What are you doing here? Did you, uh, see anything?" I asked. If she saw me using my powers…

She drops the rock. "Only lies." She says, and jumps off of the boulder. "So start talking." She starts to circle me. My instincts are tellIng me to run, but I would be pointless since Astrid would throw her ax into my back. "Are you training with someone?" She says.

"Um, well-"

"It better not involve this." She says, and grabs the edge of my flight vest, slightly lifting me off the ground.

I hear a snap of twigs nearby, but so does Astrid. _TOOTHLESS PLEASE STAY!_

"Uh, yup. I'm through with the lies." I try to get her attention, but to no avail. She starts to walk towards the sound, and I get in front of her. "I've been making outfits! So drag me back," I grab her hand and put it on my chest. "Tell everyone and-" She takes my wrist and twists it back, and I fall to the ground in pain. "Why would you _do_ that!"

She kicks me back to the ground. "That's for the lies." she says, and then drops her ax onto my chest, which bounces of it and into her hand again.

 _Ouch._

"And that's for everything else."

There's another loud _crack_ of a branch, and I have time to get up and say two words before Astrid shoves me back onto the ground; "Toothless, why?!"

"RUN!" Astrid screamed, and raised her ax for the kill. Toothless came charging at her, and I sprang from the ground to stop them. "NO!" I screamed, and thrust my hands out towards Astrid's ax. I stream of fire came from my hands, forcing the ax out of her hands and onto the ground.

 _Oops._

 _I AM SO DEAD!_

Astrid looks at her now smoldering ax on the ground, then back at my hands which I now realize are still on fire. I will the fire to go out, and look at her.

" _YOU'RE_ the fire demon?!" She exclaims.

I nod my head.

"You almost killed me!" She screams.

"And you almost killed him!" I yell back, gesturing to the still growling Toothless. He was actually pretty scary right now, with his teeth bared and snarling. He hissed at Astrid, and she took a step back.

" _Who_ is _him?"_ She asks.

I relax a bit, and lower my arms. "Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." He hisses again at her name, and Astrid runs.

"Duh duh duh, we're dead." I say sarcastically. Toothless walks off and doesn't look back in a _good-riddance_ sort of way.(Funniest part of the movie.)

"Woah woah woah! Where do you think you're going?" He growls as if saying, _I'm not going after her!_

I shrug my shoulders. "Fine. If you wanna die, then have it your way."

He rolls his eyes and walks towards me. Get on his back, and we take off.

I wouldn't be surprised if Astrid was already at the village and had blabbed about everything and they were prepared to kill us the moment they saw our faces.(Which gives me an EXCELLENT idea for a new what-if story!)

But, thankfully, we saw her running through the forest, apparently set on the goal to get as far away from us as possible. "There she is, Toothless!" Before I can even react, Toothless dives and grabs Astrid as she jumps off of a log.

"AHH!" She she screams. "Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!" She screams until we perch on the top of a tall tree, and she grabs onto a branch.

"Hiccup!" She yells. "Get me _down_ from here!"

"Just give me a chance to explain!" I argue.

"I'm not listening to _anything_ you have to say, you demon!" She screams back at me. I wince at the word _demon_ and my hands give a slight wisp of fire.

"Look, just give me a chance to explain!" I say again. This time, she holds her tongue. "I can't really control it, especially when I'm angry! Then it just lets loose! And you're lucky I'm not angry!"

"Then explain _him!"_ She nods her head towards Toothless, who growls lowly.

"He won't hurt you if you just _give us a chance."_ I plead. She ponders this for a second, before hauling herself up. She puts her knee on the branch, and reaches for the saddle, but Toothless growls. I try to give her my hand, but she smacks it away. Probably afraid it'll catch fire again. She gets herself up and onto the saddle behind me.

"Now get me down from here, you demon." She says, and I wince again.

 _Can you_ please _stop calling me that?!_

"Okay Toothless," I say. "Down. Gently." I patted his neck, and he threw out his wings.(Can I just say that toothless's face was hilarious at this part.) I turned back to Astrid. "See? It's not so-"

Toothless then takes off at that moment, but it's as if he broke the sound barrier just by doing so. As Astrid screams, I try to regain my hold on the saddle as she tries to grip my waist.

"Toothless! Bad dragon!" I yell as I finally grab hold of the handles on the saddle, and Astrid stops screaming as she wraps her arms around my waist. "Sorry, he's not usually like this." I say to her. Toothless starts to tilt to the side, and I look down at the ocean far below us.

"Oh no."

Astrid starts giving her ear-piercing scream again, and we fall towards the ocean. We go under for a minute, then pop back up and down again. We spiral into the air, and I yell at him for all I'm worth.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile." I yell.(Actually that quote is on my case for my phone, so I just love that quote!) We go into a very point, and then drop again, spiraling.

"Okay!" Astrid cries. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing."

Only about a second later, Toothless's wings snap open, and we start to glide peacefully.

 _THANK you!_

I grab the handles again, and slowly Astrid opens her eyes and gapes at the view. We slowly go up to the clouds, and Astrid raises her arms to feel the damp fluffiness. We go above the clouds, and in a minute they disappeared, leaving a stunning view of Berk below us.

"Alright, I admit it." She says. "This is pretty amazing." She pats Toothless on the neck. "He's amazing."

Silence falls over us as we stare down at the village, not saying a word until Astrid spoke up.

"Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow!" She said. "You know you're gonna have to-" she dropped down to a whisper. "Kill a dragon."

I looked back at her. "Don't remind me."

We fall back into an awkward silence, only broken by the sound of Toothless's wings beating against the sky. After a minute Astrid spoke again. "So, fire powers huh?"

"Yeah." I answered. A least she's not calling me 'demon'.

"Were you born with it or did you just...get it?" She asked.

"Well…" I trailed off. Why did she want to know about my powers? So that she could go back and tell my dad everything about them? "I sort of developed them." I answered. "I first used it when I was six after a fight with Snotlout." I explained. "There was a fire just a week before, and I almost died because of fire that caught on my clothes. I was in a coma for four days."

Astrid gasped. "I never heard about that."

I nodded. "My dad didn't really want anyone to know about that. The only person that knew was Spitelout, who I'm guessing told Snotlout."

I continued with my story. "I kinda just threw out my hands and fire came out of them. I was terrified at first. I didn't know how to stop it, didn't know what to do. But I had the sense not to tell anyone. Thank goodness. "

"So no one knows about your powers?" Astrid asked.

I shook my head. "No one. I didn't trust anyone, and I still don't. Except for Toothless." I gave said dragon a pat on the neck, and he crooned.

"You don't trust me?" She asked, pained.

I shrugged and looked back at her. "I don't know. Like I said, I was only six." I looked forward again. "It started out small at first. I could do little fire balls and small streams of fire, and it grew as I got older." I remembered when I was six, and I had run into the forest with tears streaming down my cheeks.

 _. . ._

 _I ran into the forest, with Snotlout and the twins laughing behind me. I didn't how long I ran, but I had to get away from them. I ignored my burning lungs, and kept running. I finally fell onto the ground in a clearing, my legs to tired to go any further. Tears streamed down my cheeks with every sob, their voices ringing in my head._

" _You're so pathetic."_

" _Wimp."_

" _You'll never be as good as us."_

" _Your mom probably died so that she didn't have to deal with you."_

" _Pity you didn't die in that fire."_

 _I couldn't take it any more. I screamed, and threw out my hands in anger. Fire shot through them, scorching the ground and everything else it touched. I jumped back in both shock and fear, scared of my own abilities. The fire stopped, and I stared at my hands, afraid if they would do it again. I took deep breaths, calming myself before getting up to go back to the village. I get up and turn around, but standing in my way was a women. But right away I could tell she was not human. She had a glowing aura around her, and she was in robes of pure fire. Her hair was brown and wavy, and it came all around her shoulders in a stunning way. Her eyes were of fire as well, but it was not scary at all. In fact it seemed almost warm, like the nice fire in a hearth on a cold winter's day._

" _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third." She said. "You have been blessed with the Gift of Freya, a gift bestowed upon only the most worthy. It is a gift of healing, but also great danger. Use it well. If you don't, you will pay severely."_

 _She began to shine brightly, and I had to look away before she went supernova and disappeared._

 _. . ._

My thoughts were interrupted with a hiss form Toothless.

"Uh, Hiccup-"

"I don't know Astrid." I said. Toothless hissed again and our careless flight had come to an end.

 **Sorry I didn't update for two weeks...again. School work has doubled, I got sick, all that stuff. So I just wasn't into it. But here you go! And I can say that I am PROUD of this chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Dragon's DenThe Kill Ring

**Well! Back with another chapter! And trust me,this one will be AMAZING! And might have a part that no one was expecting...MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I was technically meaning to do the Monstrous Nightmare scene in the next chapter, but this would've been WAY smaller if I hadn't. Plus I couldn't wait to make it. ENJOY!**

We entered a fog bank, but almost immediately there were more growls around us. The fog thinned, and a monstrous nightmare came out of it. Astrid gasped and we threw ourselves against the saddle so that it didn't see us. In a few seconds, more and more almost hundreds of dragons made their way into our line of sight, all of them carrying food. But none of them made a move to eat it. What was going on?

Voicing my thoughts Astrid whispered in my ear. "Why aren't they eating any of the food?"

"I don't know." I answered.

A zippleback made its way to the side of Toothless, and one of the heads caught sight of us. It alerted the other head, and gave a low glare. We pushed ourselves against the saddle even more, and then we all went into a slow dive. We twisted around sea stacks for what seemed like seconds and we came out of the fog to see a giant mountain. We only get a few seconds to gape at it before we go into a break in earth, and we're enveloped in darkness. When we come out again, we are inside the volcano with hundreds of dragons of all types dropping their food into the large mass of red fog below us. We land on a ledge and hide behind a small pillar of rock, looking out into the mass of dragons. Why were they all just throwing away our food?

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid says.

"I know." I say as we watch a nadder drop a large fish into the fog. A gronkle comes out of the group of dragons, who appears to not have any food. It stops in the middle of the area, and opens his mouth, emitting a very small fish which drops into the fog and disappears from sight. The gronckle itches it's ear, apparently pleased with itself, when a small but loud roar comes from below the fog. What is _in_ that thing? The gronckle stops, and gives a small whimper before a dragon head the size of the great hall comes up snaps up the gronkle into its massive jaw. My jaw drops open along with Astrid's.

"Uh, Hiccup?" she asks. "What is that?"

"I don't know." I answer. The dragon seems to notice we're there, and its nostrils flare. I put a hand on Toothless's head. "We need to get out of here, bud." I say. "NOW!"

Toothless jumps into the air just before the large dragon jumps up and almost snatches us out of the air.

That was _way_ too close.

The dragon doesn't give up, as it jumps up a second time. But this time I'm ready. I throw out my left hand, and shoot a massive stream of fire out of hand and into the dragon's face. It roars in pain before we fly up and out of the volcano, along with every other dragon in there.

. . .

"It all makes sense now." Astrid says as we land next to the lake. "The dragons are the workers, and that's their queen." She jumps off of Toothless and starts to run. "Come on, we need to tell your dad."

"Astrid wait!" I jump off of Toothless, who goes to get a drink at the lake, and I grap her hand. "We can't tell my dad." I say. "If we tell him, then he'll kill Toothless. I can't let that happen." I walk towards Toothless, but Astrid doesn't follow.

"Hiccup we just found the Dragon's nest." She said. "The thing thing vikings have been searching for since we first sailed here. And you wanna keep it a secret?!" she exclaims. "To protect your pet dragon, are you serious?"

I look back at her with a stern expression. "Yes, I am."

She opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. But after a minute she speaks. "Okay. Then what are you going to do?"

I turn away from her. "I don't know yet. Just give me until tomorrow."

She walks up behind me. "Then good luck." We're silent for another minute before she punches me in the arm. I wince and and look at Toothless. He nods his head as if to say, _Your problem, not mine,_ and goes back to drinking. "That's for kidnapping me." She says. I'm about to just go over to Toothless and leave, but she grabs my vest and kisses me on the lips.

 _WHAT THE THOR?!_

She pulls away, leaving me expressionless, and says "That's for everything else. And I don't think you're a demon." With that, she runs off towards Berk. I stare at her as she runs away, and Toothless gives me a look.

"What are you looking at?" I say, and he looks away.

. . .

The next day, I am waiting to go into the arena to face the Monstrous Nightmare and possibly the end of my cursed life.

 _Yippee._

I look out into the mass crowd of vikings, pleading silently that I don't screw up and reveal my powers. If I did, they would kill me and probably find Toothless and kill him too. I watch as my father comes up the place of the chief, and spreads his arms.

"Well I can show my face on public again!" he cheers, and the crowd yells in agreement. After they settle down, He speaks again. "If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, uh, well, Hiccup," another laugh from the crowd. "To placing first in dragon training? Well I would've tied em to a mast, and sipped em off for having gone mad!" The crowd laughed again, and my dad joined them. But after a minute, he silences them, and speaks again. "But here we are." He says. "And no one, is more surprised, or more proud, than I am."

 _Proud?_

The word seems weird to me, almost foreign. He was actually _proud_ of me?

 _Yeah right._ A voice says inside my head. _Just wait till he sees the real side of you._

 _Shut up._ I tell the voice.

"Today, my boy becomes a viking." My father finishes. "Today, he becomes, one of us!" The crowd erupts into cheers, a few even screaming my name.

"Good luck out there." Astrid says behind me.

"Thanks." I say, and turn to her. "Astrid, if something goes wrong," I say. "Make sure they don't find Toothless."

"Okay." She answers. "Just promise me it won't go wrong." Just then Gobber comes up behind Astrid and gives me the nod and pulls the lever, opening the gate. "Knock em dead, Hiccup." He says, and I walk into the arena, with hundreds of people yelling and screaming. I take a small knife and a shield off of the rack, and give the okay. "I'm ready." I say.

 _Deep breaths, Hiccup._

The gate creeks, and the Monstrous Nightmare storms out of the cage, in full fury and fire. I can feel the anger coming off of it in waves, just as I can feel the heat and intensity of the fire on it's scales. The nightmare roars, and crawls onto the walls of the arena. It reaches the chains, and blows a stream of fire towards the vikings. They scramble away from the hot substance, and the nightmare crawls onto the chains above me. It finally looks down and notices me. Slowly, it comes down from the chains and stares at me.

 _OH THOR THIS IT! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!_

I slowly back up, but the nightmare follows. I drop my knife and shield, still backing up, but holding out my hand. The nightmare doesn't make a move towards me, and I stop. It growls a bit, but I shush it.

"It's okay," I sooth it. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I reach for my helmet and take it off. "I'm not one of them." I say bitterly, and throw it onto the ground.

I heard my dad get up from his seat. "Stop the fight." he said.

"NO! I need you to see this." I said, my hand still out to the nightmare. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to fight them." I say.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" My father roars, and bangs his hammer on the chains. The nightmare's eyes widen, and tries to snap my hand. I pull away just in time, and run.

The nightmare runs after me, but I refuse to use my powers. Not unless I am in dire need of them. I hear Astrid yell my name, and a second later the nightmare has a hammer thrown at it, and stops for a second before going after Astrid.

I turn to her, and my dad opens the gate, Astrid runs in, and I try to join her but the nightmare sprays a stream of fire onto the wall, causing me to stop and run the other direction. If I had known that was coming, I would've kept going. But I didn't know that, so I ran the other way. But I only get a few steps when the nightmare is on top of me, with me under it's foot.

 _There is no way out of this._ I think. _I have to use them._

I prepare to give the nightmare a large blast, when a high pitched whistle sounds overhead.

 _TOOTHLESS WHY?!_

"NIGHT FURY!"  
"GET DOWN!"

A plasma blast breaks through to the arena, and the nightmare is thrown off of me. I get up and try to see through all the smoke and ash.

 _Toothless why did you come here?_

The smoke finally clears, and I see Toothless on top of the Monstrous nIghtmare, wrestling it. It finally manages to get Toothless off, and he growls and hisses furiously in front of me. When the nightmare tries to get close, it is swatted aside easily by Toothless. Now I know why they are called night fury.

The nightmare finally stops, and crawls away back into it's cage. And then it happens. Vikings flood into the arena, all brandished with swords and axes and yelling battle cries. Toothless immediately goes into a rage mode again, and starts to swat at all the vikings. When my father finally comes into the arena, Toothless goes after him, sensing he is the leader. My father is easily taken down my Toothless, and I realize what he is about to do the minute before it happens.

"TOOTHLESS NO!" I scream.

Toothless looks back at me, all anger gone from his face, replaced with sorrow. But then Vikings swarm around him, pinning him to the ground. I try to reach him, but Astrid holds me back from trying to defend him.

"Don't hurt him!" I screamed repeatedly.

My father gets up, sword in hand, holding it above Toothless's head, and I realize what he is about to do.

 _He's going to kill Toothless._

That was it. That was the last straw. I broke away from Astrid, and my body erupted with flames. I shot a white-hot jet of fire towards the vikings, not caring if I killed anyone. They screamed in agony, and then silence. I blasted the sword from my father's hand, and am about to give the killing blow myself to my father, when I realize what I'm doing. I gasp for air as my body returns to normal, no longer flaming. I look at my hands, no longer aflame.

 _What have I done?_

There is a sharp pain in my backside, and the last thing I hear is Toothless's roars, and Astrid screaming my name before everything goes black.

 **That was fun! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. I Never Wanted This

**SO! I'm back! Hope you guys liked the last chapter! And don't forget to go over to the contest thing and review to enter! There are some REALLY good ones so far, so see if you can top them! The rules are there too, so go check it out! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Everything hurts.

That's the first thing I think of as I come back into consciousness. Everything hurts, but my back mostly. I crack open my eyes, even if I just want to go back to sleep. The first thing I take in is the coldness of the place. Then I actually see the ceiling, and realize that I'm probably underground. I groan as I move my arms, and realize that they're way heavier than normal. I pick them up and straighten myself so I can see them. They have some sort of glove on them, made of iron or steel. They cover my entire lower arm, and I can't see a lock on them. I look in front of me, and see bars covering my only way out.

I'm in jail.

They locked me in a cell.

 _Great._

I get up from the slab of rock that's supposed to be the bed, and go to the small, barred window. But just before I make it there, I feel a pull from both of my hands. I stop, and look back to see chains coming from the metal gloves.

 _They chained me here?!_

I let out a breath of annoyance, releasing steam from my mouth, and try to get a glimpse out of the window. I'm still on Berk, but inside the jail. There's a clank of metal outside the cell, and I whip around to see my father standing outside with a look of hatred and his ax in his hands.

"What do you want?" I growl at him.

"Answers." He says, and I wince a bit.

 _Why am I scared of him?_

"I don't have to tell you anything." I say, and sit down in the corner of my cell.

"Really?" He asks, looking smug. He looks over to the left, and gives a nod. The cell door is opened, and he walks in, hefting his ax. I back up to the corner a bit more as he comes nearer, until we're face to face.

"Tell me what I want to know." He he says. "Or this ax goes into your head."

I stayed silent, but I was still screaming in my head.

 _HE WANTS TO KILL HIS OWN SON?!_

He stands up again, anger coming off in waves. "Alright then." He says. "I guess I'll just go kill the night fury now." He starts to go towards the entrance, but I jump up. "WAIT!" I yell. He turns back to me, eyes almost on fire. "Then tell me what I want to know."

"Okay." I answer. "Just don't hurt Toothless."

He squares his shoulders, and doesn't speak for a few seconds. "How long?"

"Sorry?"

"How long have you been with that demon?" He says impatiently.

"He's not a demon!" I yell at him. "He's a kind, and loyal creature, along with all the other dragons!"

"ANSWER ME!" He screams in my face, but I won't back down this time. I stare him in the eyes, not wavering even the slightest.

"Only a few weeks." I answer, still staring at him.

"And what about your...monstrosity?" He asks.

"My what?"

"The fire!" He yells. "Have long have you been like that?!"

I take a deep breath, really wishing I could just kill him. Why hadn't I let Toothless just kill him?! "Since I was six, when the fire happened." I answer.

"Of course." He says. "How did I not see it?" He runs a hand through his hair. "How did I end up with a son like you?"

"A son like me?" I repeat. "You think I just _wanted_ this to happen?!" I exclaim. "You think I _wanted_ all this?!" I yell, gesturing to my locked hands. "I never did _anything_ and all I got was pain, suffering, and misery."

"Oh you did plenty of things." My father growls. "For instance, you _killed_ people yesterday." he says, and I stumble a bit.

 _I killed people?_

"How many?" I ask.

"Five." He answers.

Tears reached their brim, but I fought to keep them from falling. "And that's not all you did." He says. "For instance, you tried to protect that _monster."_

"He's not a monster!" I yell. "He was just trying to protect me!"

"Protect you?!" He exclaims. "They've killed hundreds of us!"

"And we've killed thousands of them!" I scream. "They raid us because they _have_ to! If they don't bring back enough food, they will be eaten themselves." I explain. "There's something on their island, something-"

"Their island!" My dad yells. "So you've been to the nest?"

"Did I say nest?" I say. _Just shut your mouth, Hiccup!_

"How did you find it?!" He yells at me.

"I didn't find it!" I say. "Toothless did, only a dragon can find it!" My father stands up, looking out of the small, barred window.

"Dad no, it's nothing you've ever seen!" I yell at him, but he ignores me. "Dad you can't kill it! It's the size of a mountain!" I try to get him from going out of the cell, to reconsider going to the nest. He might've been threatening to kill me a few minutes ago, but he's still my father. I can't just stand here and let him get himself killed. I grasp his arm, but he shoves me back, the chains rattling as I hit the ground.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a viking. You're not my son." he growls. "You're a _demon."_ he spits the last word, and I cringe like it's poison. "We hold your execution when we get back." and with that, he walks out of the cell, and the gate slams closed with a loud _bang._ I back up against the wall, and curl into myself, tears falling rapidly down my cheeks as I try to go to sleep, and when I wake up, this will all be dream. But as much as I hope, I know it won't come true. When they come back, my head and maybe Toothless's will be off of our shoulders, and we will be dead.

Another tear finds it's way down my cheek, and falls onto the ground. But my tears are not normal. When they hit ground, dirt or stone, whatever it touches turns black and burns. I watch the small black spot get bigger, until it's the size of my hand, and I close my eyes as more tears fall.

 _I never wanted this._

 **Well that was fun and cheery! Wasn't it? HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW! And sorry it was so short! I wanted to get a chapter out before a week passed and I became lazy. Don't forget to go over to the competition and enter that! You might just win!**


	13. The Plan

**A-O! Back with another chapter! This one will be a bit shorter than the rest, though, because I just wanted to get this out. HOPE YOU ENJOY**

I stay in my cell, silent and not touching the small amount of food the guards give me. They're going to kill me anyway when they get back, so might as well not eat. I kept thinking about how scared Toothless was, and what they might be doing to him. If I somehow survive this, the first thing I'll do is come back for Toothless and then leave.

I've only been in here for about a few hours, so they must've already left. Great. So Berk will either be wiped away from the archipelago, or I will. Such joy.

I think about everything that's happened in the past weeks. Meeting Toothless, becoming the best in Dragon Training, getting picked to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, Astrid finding out about our secret, failing at killing the nightmare, my powers being revealed along with Toothless, and my father saying that I was no longer his son and that he was going to kill me.

 _How did everything go so wrong?_

There's a sound from the guard outside, and then a groan.

"Hiccup?" Astrid calls from the hallway.

"Astrid?" I call back, trying to get to the door, but the chains will only let me go about four feet away from where they are stuck to the ground. Astrid appears at the door, carrying the keys for the lock.

"Thank the gods you're okay!" She exclaims. She unlocks the door, and charges toward me, wrapping me in a tight hug. But when she touches my back, it flares in pain.

"OW!" I screech, pulling away from her and rubbing my ribs.

"Oh! Sorry." She says. "I forgot about your back."

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"Spitelout tried to stab you in the back, but I managed to get him to only slash at it." She answers. "They took you to Gothi, but she only got a few minutes to treat it, so it's not really healed." She said. "I can take you to her if you like."

"Aren't there people still here?" I asked.

She shook head. "They all went on the expedition. Besides the others, of course… but they took Toothless." She said.

"I know." I said, and looked at my cuffs. "Why didn't I just kill that dragon in the woods." I mumbled. "It would've been better for everyone."

"You're right." Astrid said. "The rest of us would've done it. So why didn't you?"

"I don't know." I answer. "I couldn't."

"That's not an answer." She says.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I asked.

"Because I wanna know what you say, right now." She answers.

"Oh for the love of- I was a coward, I was weak, I wouldn't kill a dragon." I exclaimed. _Now will you just stop with this?!_

"You said 'wouldn't' that time." She pointed out.

I throw up my cuffed hands in anger. "I don't know, alright?! Three hundred years, and I'm the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

She became silent for a few seconds. "First to ride one though." she finally said. "Sooo…"

I stayed quiet for a minute before speaking again. "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was." I said. "I looked at him, and I saw myself."

"And what are you gonna do now?" She asked.

"Probably something stupid." I answered.

"Good. but you've already done that." She said.

I thought for a second, and then and idea came. It was very crazy, and would probably get us killed, but it was worth trying. "Then something crazy." I answered.

"That's more like it." She said, and took the keys and took my cuffed hand. "I don't see a lock on this." she says.

"I know." I said.

"Could you try to melt the metal?" she asked.

"I've tried!" I told her. "Nothing works."

"You've only tried the basics." She said. "Maybe you just need to dig deeper."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean, use the power you haven't used." She answered. "Think about Toothless. Think about how scared he is, how lost he is."

I didn't see how this would work, but I closed my eyes and I saw Toothless chained to a boat, with a muzzle over his mouth and his wings pinned to his sides by heavy metal bars. I could feel the anger coming off of him, the anger towards the vikings, and the sense of fear. He was afraid of what the vikings would do to him, and most of all, what the queen may do. The fear was so much that I stumbled, and I saw my father come up to Toothless. He growled, and my father smirked and shoved his head. "Soon, you will be dead, you demon." he said, and a tear rolled down my cheek, and my hands felt light again. I looked at them, and they were no more in shackles. I looked at the metal gloves, which were now no more than a pile of silver sludge on the ground.

"See?" Astrid said with a smug smile on her face. "I told you could do it." then she noticed my tear. "What's wrong?"

"I saw Toothless with my father." I said.

"And?" Astrid prodded.

"He said that soon, Toothless would be… dead." another tear went down my cheek, as I remembered that the same promise went to me. "But he's going to kill me too."

Astrid gasped at this. "Oh Hiccup…" She gave a small hug, careful not to touch my back. "I'm so, so sorry." She whispered.

I shrugged. "He won't be able to kill me now, but we still need to save Toothless." I said.

She nodded. "So what's your plan?"

I sly grin made it's way onto my face. "You'll see." I said. "Right now we need to get everyone together. Come on." I ran out of the cell, with Astrid close behind.

 _Please let Toothless be okay._

 **Okay, I know this was short, but I wanted to get this out before I get a whole bunch of work to do, so I don't know when I'll update again. Probably this weekend, but still. And I'm also working on another story with a friend that will be posted. It will probably be a two shot though, but the chapters are really long. So that will be up soon. HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Battle of The Red Death

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

I took in a deep breath. Everything was about to go down today, one way or another. I might die, with fire powers or not. But everyone else might die, including the whole of Berk. I couldn't let that happen, even if my father did want to kill me. If I ever survived this, and Berk did too, I was gonna leave and probably never come back.(Hint HINT)

Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I looked back to see the others looking very nervous, Fishlegs even scared. Except for Astrid, who hefted her ax on her shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"They're scared of you." Astrid said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of, uh," She stopped for a second. "Of what happened in the arena."

I sighed and looked at the group of teens. "You guys seriously don't need to be afraid of me unless I'm angry, which I'm not." I said. They didn't really seem convinced, but they relaxed a bit.

I cross my arms and look at the teens. "Who wants to go first?" I ask.

"For what?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, since you asked, you're the lucky first one to get their bonded dragon!"

Snotlout paled at this, and I grabbed his arm and took him to the middle of the arena. After making sure he wouldn't run away scorching the ground in front of him, I went to the cage holding the monstrous nightmare. Taking in a deep breath, I pulled the lever to open the gate. But this time, instead of immediately being covered in fire, it just stared at me. And not with anger, but with trust. It slowly came out of the pen, and I kept my hand outstretched. I slowly backed up towards Snotlout, keeping eye contact with the nightmare. When I got close enough to Snotlout, I grabbed his hand, but he jerked it back.

"What are you-" He started to yell, but I shushed him. "It's fine, just give me your hand." I said. Begrudgingly, he finally gave me his hand, and I led it towards the nightmare's nose. I slowly put it on the nightmare, and it gave a contented rumble. Snotlout laughed in pleasure, and I smiled.

 _It actually worked._

I went towards the bin for some rope and Snotlout spoke up. "Where're you going?" He asked.

"You're gonna need something to hold onto." I said, and looked at the rest of the teens.

"Who's next?"

. . .

A few hours later, the huge mountain that is the Dragon's nest.

"That's it?" Snotlout asks.

"Yup." I say. "Remember, this thing is as big as a mountain, so watch what you do, and try not to make it smash any of the vikings."

They all nodded in acknowledgement, and we flew over the island. Apparently, the Queen was already out, and smashing the boats.

"Get ready to fire!" I called. We neared the gigantic dragon, and we let loose. "FIRE!"

There was a huge explosion on the queen, and she roared. As we passed her, I noticed my father and Gobber staring us, open mouthed. I shook my head and looked forward as we circled the queen.

"Fishlegs, give us the rundown." I called, and he immediately started to give us facts.

"Heavily armoured skull and tail made for bashing and crashing, stay away from both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell."

I nodded, and called out again. "Lout, Legs, stay in it's blind spot and make some noise. Twins, find it's shot limit." I yelled. "Make it mad."

"That's my specialty." Ruffnut says.

"Since when?" Tuffnut says. "Everybody knows I'm more irritating. See?!" He hangs upside down and starts to annoy his sister. Honestly, I'm not sure who is more irritating.

I turn the nadder towards the boats, which are on fire.

 _Fire._

This is my domain.

I scan the ships, searching desperately to find Toothless, until I spot something black on one of the ships.

"There!" I yell, and steer the nadder towards the boat. I jump off and beside Toothless, and call back to Astrid. "Go help the others!" I yelled. She nodded, and flew away. I went to the muzzle on Toothless's head, and tried to soothe him. "I know, bud. I'll get you outta here." I slipped off the muzzle, and he crooned.

I felt the fire around us, but it was different, somehow. It was hotter, and it felt more destructive than the regular fire that I feel. Toothless growled, and the mast came crashing down on us, and we went into the sea.

 _Water._

I HATE water!

But Toothless was depending on me, so I dove under water. Ignoring my instincts to go back up and get dry, I go deeper and deeper until I reach Toothless. I grab the piece holding his head, and try to get it off. My lungs are burning for air, but I ignore them and pull harder. But my lungs don't like it, and they give out. Water seeps into where air should be, and I lose my grip on the chains.

 _I'm drowning. Dying._

Just when I think that this is it, I feel a hard tug on my vest, and in a few seconds, I'm gasping for air on the black beach. I catch a glimpse of a large furry thing going back under the water. I instantly realize what it is.

 _My father._

He actually saved me after all that he did to me, even sentencing me to death. A few seconds later, Toothless bursts from the water, my father in his claws. After setting him down, he jumps onto a rock, and shakes himself to be rid of the water. He looks at me and nods his head in the queen's direction. I get what he's trying to say immediately.

"Let's go, bud." I say, and mount him. Before we can take off, however, I feel a large hand on my arm. I turn to face my dad, and I flinch.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." He says, tears in his eyes. "For everything. I never meant any of it, I was just angry, I didn't know what I was saying."

I have to admit, I was angry at him for thinking I could just forgive him, but he is family. And you can't give up on family.

"I honestly don't know if I can forgive you, dad." I said. "What you said kind of ruined me."

He looked hurt, but didn't retaliate. "I understand." he said. "You don't have to go up there." He said, and gestured to the Queen.

"I have to." I said. "We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard." I said, and he smiled.

"I'm proud to call you my son." He says, and I smile at him.

I looked at Toothless. "Let's go bud." I said, and we jumped into the air.

I try to make a fireball, but it only lights for a second before sputtering and going out. "Frick." I say. Well my powers are useless until I dry off, along with Toothless.

"He's up!" I hear Astrid yell, and I see Snotlout on the queen's head.

"Get Snotlout off the head." I called to the twins. They nodded, and then bickered for some reason before flying over the large dragon, and Snotlout jumped on. The Queen then opened her mouth, and inhaled very deeply. Astrid was caught inside it, and started to go back words, into the mouth of the queen.

"Come on, we gotta go rescue her." I said, and steared Toothless towards them. The familiar whistle of the night fury sounded as he got ready to blast the queen, and stopped as he let the blast fly. The queen roared in pain, but it sounded more like it was annoyed than in pain. Astrid was thrown from her nadder, and fell.

"Toothless, dive!" Toothless does as asked, and picks up speed as he chases Astrid down. He reaches out with his claws, and she is broken from her fall.

"Did you get her?" I ask. Toothless looks under, and lets out a warble. We drop her off at the beach, and we go back to the queen. I notice flaps emerging from her back, and realize they're wings.

"That thing has wings." I tell Toothless. "Let's see if she can use them," I say, and make a fireball in my hand to make sure that I can use them. We go into a dive, and I prepare my powers. We reach the queen, and I let loose a massive stream of fire at her face. She roars in agony, and falls to the ground.

Did I just-

A very large, scaly wing rises from the queen, and she gets back up.

Nope. Definitely not dead.

She rises into the air, and races after us.

And definitely not good, either.

We twist and turn around sea stacks, the queen crashing through them in her wake. But as she starts to gain on us, an idea forms in my head. It might get us killed, but it's worth the shot.

"Toothless, up!" I yell, and we shoot upwards. We enter the dark, dank clouds, and hide there until the queen stops. We circle her for a moment, before we really put the plan into action. We dive towards her, while her back is turned, and shoot at her wings. She roars and whirls around, but we're already gone and in the clouds again. We go at it again, and again, until the queen has had enough. She opens her large mouth, and lets loose a large stream of fire. I might be immune to fire, but Toothless's tail fin isn't. I look back at the prosthetic, which is burning angrily.

"Hold it, Toothless. We can do this." I encouraged. "Let's do this." I say, and we go into a steep dive, the queen finally spotting us, and follows us down to the earth.

Wind whistles in my ears as we descend rapidly towards ground. "Wait, Toothless." I say, straining my ears for a small sound, which I finally hear.

 _Snap, snip._

"NOW!" I yell. Toothless flips over, and shoots his last plasma blasts into the green fog in the queen's mouth. It erupts into a large inferno, and the queen roars in pain, trying to put out the fire.

"Let's give her one last present," I say, and bring up my hand. I throw it forward, and a huge stream of fire, as big as the queen herself, envelopes her in the orange substance.

We flip back over, and pull out of the dive as ground comes nearer. The queen throws out her wings to stop the descent, but they already have large holes in them, and she smacks into the ground, fire erupting from her fall.

 _WE DID IT!_

Toothless and I try to get out of the inferno, before it envelopes us too, and the queen's tail emerges from the explosion. I push down on the pedal, but nothing happens.

"No." I say, and look back at the has-been tail fin. "No no NO!" I yell, and we slam into the giant, bludger like tail. I'm thrown from the saddle, and fall. I think that I will not be hurt by the fire, but as I get close, I can feel the destructiveness, the anger, and the feeling of no mercy towards anyone. As I fall into the fire, it bites into my skin as I watch Toothless dive to get me.

 _At least they're safe._ I think, before I lose consciousness, and possibly my life, and the world goes black.

 _It was worth it._

. . .

"Hiccup!" Stoick yells, trying desperately to find his son. He runs through the thick smoke, not caring if it hurt his lungs.

 _This is my fault._ He repeats over and over in his head, until he finds a large, dark shape lying ahead of him, not moving.

"Hiccup!" He runs forward, and once he gets close enough, sees that the shape is Toothless, and Hiccup is nowhere to be found.

"Oh Hiccup." He says, and drops to his knees. "I did this." He says, tears falling down his cheeks and wetting his large beard. "I'm so, so sorry. I never meant any of this." He wept, staring at the tattered night fury. The village crowds around the pair, some whispering the name of the village's heir, while Astrid and Stoick cry.

Toothless finally cracks open his eyes, and sees the weeping chief. He croons, and slowly opens his wings, revealing a battered Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoick cries out, and races forward to his son. Taking him away from the protective claws of the boy's best friend, he checks for a he can't find one, he rips off his helmet and puts his ear to his son's chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"He's alive." He croaks out. "You brought him back alive." The village erupts into cheers, and the dragons roar in celebration, while some of the villagers cast cautious glances at the fire breathing beasts.

Gobber walks over to Stoick, and looks down at his apprentice. "Well," He says. "Most of him."

 **OH MY GOD MY LIFE CAN'T GET ANY BETTER! Thanks to you guys and my amazing boyfriend, (Thank you again if you are reading this,) this story has gotten over 12,000 views, 72 fav, 102 follows, and 108 reviews! So far! ! I'M SO HAPPY! And as a reward for getting that many views, my wonderful boyfriend is going to somehow turn this story into a book! HOW COOL DOES THAT SOUND?! I don't think it's actually going to be published, but just made into a real book that you can hold. There's only going to be one, though. Sorry. I just thought that you guys would like to hear that. The next chapter should be out today or tomorrow, probably late tonight. also HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Coming Back Around

**This is it, guys. The last chapter. Man, it's been like two months since I first started this. This has been fun! But like I said, I OWN NUTTIN! HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell, and the whole idea of Hiccup having powers goes to PhantomKelpieWolf014. Let me know in the reviews if you want me to do the sequel for this! HOPE YOU ENJOY! And there's a Harry Potter quote in there, it's from Dumbledore. See if you can find it. :)**

Fire was everywhere around me, consuming the wooden walls and everything else it touched, even me. I scrambled to get away from the fire, but to avail. The orange-red substance leapt at me from everywhere it could, even falling from the ceiling. I knew exactly what this was.

I was reliving the fire from when I was six, when I had been blessed with the so called 'gift' of Freya.

A wooden beam of fire fell on top of me, and I let out a scream as the flaming wood crushed me under it's wait. I tried to wiggle away from it, but getting no where as it was too hot to touch. Fire was everywhere around me, and I was choking on the smoke. Soon, I would die. And there was nothing I could do about it. There was someone screaming my name, and the world went black.

I opened my eyes, only to see that everything was white. Nothing hurt. Nothing was on fire, no one was screaming, everything was fine. I got up, and looked around. No one was here. So why-

"Hiccup."

I whirled around to find fairly tall women, with wavy brown hair, robes made of fire, and eyes that were made of fire too. But it was nice, and not scary. Then I realized this was the same women that had appeared to me in the forest when I was six.

"You're the woman who told me about my powers." I said. "When I was six."

She beamed. "So you remember me." She said. "That is good." she said in a misty voice.

"Who are you, exactly?" I asked.

"I am merely a valkyrie, but I am pledged to Freya and her brother, not Odin." She explained.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I am forbidden to tell you that, but I am one of your ancestors." She said. "And I was blessed with the same gift you have." She waved her hand, and a column of fire erupted between us.

"Cool." I said. She waved her hand, and the fire disappeared. Then it all came back to me. The queen, Toothless, my father, and finally falling to my death. "Am I dead?" I ask.

She sighed. "Thankfully, no." She answers, and I let out a breath. "The flame was just enough to heal you, and keep you stable enough to live."

"Than why am I here?" I asked. "Is this all going on in my head?" She nodded. "So this isn't real?" I asked.

"Just because this is going on inside your head, why in the world should that mean it is not real?" She asked.

I looked at her for a minute, trying to decipher what she means. Deciding that I might never find out, I ask another question. "If I am immune to fire, why is it that I almost died?"

She sighed again. "Because as I told you when we first met, when the gift is used wrongly, you pay severely." She answered. "When you die, the fire escapes into the world. And depending on how you use your power, that is what it will do. In the Red Death's case, it was very destructive, and killed almost everything. I used my power to protect you and Toothless from the fire, but I was not able to completely protect you." She explained. "When you wake up, you will have a scar, but not as you imagine." She says. "But you will also have a mark, something that will symbolize your power and your greatness."

Greatness? All I did was defeat a dragon, and now she says all this stuff about me. "I'm not great." I say. "I'm not who you think I am."

She shook your head. "In time, you will learn." She said. "Now I must go, my lady is waiting for me. Good luck, Hiccup Haddock, and may the gods forever be in your favor." And with that, she went supernova and disappeared.

. . .

Everything was hurting, but it soon disappeared as I opened my eyes. I hear a croon next to me, and Toothless appears above me.

"Hey bud." I mutter. He croons again, and nudges me with his nose. "It's fine, Toothless. I'm okay." He nudges me again and again, and he puts his paw on my stomach, which flairs with pain. I shoot upwards in a sitting position, hugging my stomach, and look around to get my surroundings. I'm in my house.

"I'm in my house." I say, and look at Toothless, who is looking at me with interest and excitement. " _You're_ in my house." I say, and he jumps around, and finally gets onto a beam. "Toothless get down from there." I laugh, and take off the blanket, but my legs feel different. I look down at my legs, and gasp.

More like _leg._

I slowly swing my legs over my bed, and lay them down on the ground, my new prosthetic squeaking under the pressure. Toothless jumps down and sniffs the metal. I look at him, and whisper. "She was right." But then a thought came to me. "If that's the scar, then what's the-" I look at my hand, and gasp. On the back of my hand, there is a symbol of a roaring fire, clear as day. The valkyrie's words ring in my head.

 _You will have a mark, something that symbolizes your power and greatness._

This is the mark. I look at my other hand, and find it, too, has the same thing. Pushing that away from my thoughts, I slowly get up from my bed and lean on my good foot. Gathering up my courage, I take a step forward. It burns with pain, and yelp before falling Toothless's head. I grimace before modding my thanks to him, and stand up again, leaning on him for support.

Well, now we match.

I open the door, and see an angry nightmare flying outside. I quickly shut the door, and look at Toothless. "You stay here, bud." I say, and open the door again. But this time, I almost faint.

Snotlout is riding the nightmare.

"Come one, guys, let's go!" he yells, and takes off, other people on dragons following him. I step out of the protection of the hut, and outside. There are dragons everywhere, and people actually petting and riding them!

My father walks ups to me, and it takes all my strength not to cringe away from. "I knew it. She was wrong. I'm dead."

My dad laughs and claps a hand on my back. _Ow._ "No, but you gave it your best shot." he says. "So? What do you think?" he waves a hand around the village. "I don't have the words." I say.

Villagers all around start to notice me, and most even start yelling in celebration. They all run towards us, and some clap me on the back.

"So you're not gonna kill me…?" I ask.

He laughs. "I would never do such a thing, Hiccup." he says.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, Hiccup." He says. "If I could take it all back, I would. But alas, it is impossible. But my only wish is that someday, you might just forgive me."

I shift my foot nervously. "That's the thing, dad." I start. "I was wondering if I could possibly leave Berk for a while, to sort out everything that's happened."

He looked a bit hurt, but smiled. "Anything you need, son. It's yours."

"And this." Gobber comes up to us, carrying a large bundle of something. He hands it to me, and I know what it is. I new saddle and tail fin for Toothless.

"Thanks, Gobber." I say. He nods, and someone shouts behind us.

"Night fury!"

"Get down!"

Toothless jumps over the vikings, but climbing on few of them, and looks at me. "Let's go bud." I say.

A few minutes later, Toothless and I soar across the clouds, the wind blowing in my face and whistling in my ears. It felt so good to be up here. I felt free, like I was just a normal person, flying above the clouds with his best friend. Nothing mattered up here, no worries, no responsibilities, no rules, we were free.

I pat Toothless on the neck, and he warbles. "We're leaving Berk, bud." I say. "I don't know for how long, but it will be a while before we come back." Toothless roars, and speed away from Berk, the island becoming no more than a distant memory.

 **Holy moly, that was fast. Don't worry, i'll make a short story where they find Hiccup and YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
